The Last Thing
by Mome-wrath
Summary: With all the struggles in Claire's curent life, the last thing she needed was a relationship, but some times the last thing you need is the best thing.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Thing

"what do you think?" Shannon questioned. Claire looked up from her desk. "Huh?" She blinked, confused. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"what do you think?" Shannon repeated urgently, waving the dress in her hand.

Claire studdied the dress. Thin straps, backless, frilly, perfect for Shannon and her tan skin and pretty long legs.

Only one problem...

"Its green" She noted, makeing a face in disaproval.

"So?"

"Its _lime _green" Claire insisted, still not bought. "Nothing wrong with a little color" Shannon confirmed, folding

the dress over her arm as she walked back to her desk, a sign that she'd be wearing it rather Claire aproved or

not.

Claire rolled her eyes once again and went back to her work. She'd been working with Shannon for almost

two years now, and she was convinced that if any one could make a secritay job interesting, it was Shannon.

_Why dose she even ask? _

"Hey, Claire, Someones at the door" Leo, Shannon's partner in crime here at the design studio as well as

Claire's roomate (ever since Shannon moved in with Sayid) explained, poking his head in through the door.

"Oh, uh, Shan just wen't to her office-" Claire began to explaine, getting up from her desk.

"oh no," he cut her off before she got to far, "its for you"

CLAIRE OPENED THE DOOR, and there he was, like a slap in the face. The man who'd left her five months pregnant

only to come back two years later and try to take her son, the child she'd given birth to on an island without any help

from him, and raised for two years on the island, without any help from him. And now he had the audasity to apear at

the front door of her office and interupt her during work. She wanted to strangle him where he stood.

"Hey, sorry to inturupt, i'm sure your busy" He began, with a nervous little laugh that held a hint of sarcasum, becuase

aparently her having a job in her "condition" was funny.

"what do you want?" She questioned sharply, already anoyed with his presence. "Can i come in?" He replied innocently,

still acting as if this were a normal situation. Claire rolled her eyes when she turned from the door, steping away but

leaving it wide open.

Thomas steped inside, but didn't trail far from the door. good, he didn't want to stay long. "i thought we should talk about

this whole custedy thing, you know. like adults" he explained meekly, eyeing Shannon and Leo who both stood in the door

way to Shannon's office, peeking out the opening as if no one could see them.

"I can't talk right now, i'm busy" Claire lied. Working for Shannon was never busy. All she did was sit at her desk and make

small talk, and ocasionaly give her openion on a dress. Oh, not to forget picking up coffee every moring.

"Well, what about diner?" He sugested, openly. Claire took a duble take. "Dinner..." she glanced over at the two in the door,

begging for assistance. Leo quickly rushed to her aid.

"She can't tonight" he explained, literly takeing her side. "Oh" Thomas replied simpy, and for a moment they thought the had won.

Wrong.

"Why not?" the two exchanged a glance.

"She has a date" Shannon explained brighty as she chimed in, taking up Claire's left. ah, her two strengths. "Really?" Thomas

questioned in disbeleif. She wish shed had the guts to slap him.

"Well, in that case I'll bring my fiance allong and we can all discuss it together" He sugested, not takeing no for an answer. Claire

stared at him in disbelieif, and considered laughing in his face, but then he added "I'll bring Skyler"

It had been a whole week since she'd seen Skyler, her little boy. A whole week since this bastard showed up with his fiance and

decided he wanted to be a dad and that Claire wasn't good enough to be a mother any more, after raising him for four whole

years, tow of them on an island no less!

Her fist clinched and her eye lowered to the floor. "Alright" she gave in, softly. A smile spread on Thomas's mousy face. "Great.

i'll see you tonight" he confirmed, and baked out the door.

"What the hell was that!" Shannon exclaimed as soon as the door had slammed behind him. Claire sunk down into the chair that

was conveniently behind her, burrying her face in her hands. "Um, you do realize you don't actulay have a date, right?" Leo recapped,

sympatheticly.

"yes, i'm aware of that" Claire replied smartly without lifitng her head. "well why'd you say yes, dumb ass!" Shannon scolded, not quite so

sympathetic. "Its been a week, Shan. i've got to see him" Claire explained, lifting her head to look at her. Her voice was strained,

makeing her sound much older than usual. Shannon glanced over at Leo.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" He questioned with a sigh, putting an arm around her to comfort her. "i don't know" Claire sniffed, and

placed her head in her hands once again. He patted her back soothingly and looked up at Shannon, watching as that sly

grin crossed her face.

"Oh no..." he sighed outloud, reading it as trouble. Claire looked up at his words and thought the same thing. "Come on, i've got

an idea!" Shannon explained, and quickly pulled her up.

CLAIRE WALKED INTO THE BAR, well, more like Claire was pushed into the bar by her two helpfull friends. The place was

dark, smokey, and smell like someone spilled beer into an ash tray, peed on it and lit it on fire.

"This is stupid" She exclaimed, trying to back away but feeling their hands pull her back. "Come on, Claire. Don't be such a

chicken" Shannon insisted, keeping a tight grip on her arm as she pulled her forward. Claire sighed and went along with them.

"Lets take a look at our selection" She added, trying to cheer Claire up as they stood before the bar. "Lets see...buisness man,

buisness man, buisness man, drug dealer, buissness man, buisness man, _loser_, empty chaire, buisness man, buisness man

and last but not least-"

But Claire's mind had stoped on the one Shannon had dubbed "loser". He wore a dusty, army green jacket that had seen better

days, a pair of grungy geans ripped at the knees, and his shaggy blondish-brown hair looked like he'd just woken up. His checkerboar vans perched on the beams of the bar stool becuase he was to short for his feet to reach the ground. It could be no one else.

"Charlie" She exclaimed, in suprise. Shannon shot her a look. "what?"

"thats Charlie!" Claire explained, waveing her hands in his direction. "who's Charlie?" Leo questioned in confusion.

"Charlie, charlie..." Shannon repeted the name, trying to figure out if she new it. then it clicked. "Oh! Charlie!"

Thats when it came aparent that if you say someones name enough, they'll turn around. Charlie turned and spoted them with a

look of suprise, witch faded into a smile, witch he quickly tried to hide.

"HI!" Shannon exclaimed brightly, moveing in his direction and draging Claire with her. "Hi" He choked in reply, as if he'd been

looking for something better to say but couldn't find the words.

" Whatcha doing?" Shannon asked in an all to peppy tone as she leaned her elbows on the bar. "Uh, just haveing a drink" He

explained casualy, indicateing to the shot glass beside him. "Alone?" She questioned, prying into his buisness. Claire and Leo

shot her a worried look.

"Yeah, pretty much" Charlie answered, eyeing her curiously. "Great" Shannon grined. Claire and Leo exchanged another glance, and

Claire frowned. "Say, Charlie. Since your not doing anything, how bout you help us out with Claire's little situation?" Shannon sugested

sweetly.

"What sistuation?" He questioned curiously. "Well, she told Thomas that she had a date tonight, when she actualy didn't-"

"You told him that!" Claire protested, bitterly. "Well, you wern't supose to invite him along!" Shannon shot back smartly.

"i didn't! He invited himself!" Claire defended. "Yeah, but you didn't have to say yes" Shannon corrected.

Claire gave in. No use fighting with Shannon. Charlie looked at the the two in confusion. Shannon turned back to him, redeaming that

overly obnoxious smile. "So, what do you say?" She questioned, hopefully.

"Uh..." he began, sounding a bit uncertin, "I'd love to help" He agreed, looking at Claire in hopes of finding out what was really going on.

"Great" Shannon beamed, and patted him on the shoulder. "Your a good friend"

"Right..." Charlie contenuied to eye her cautiously. "Well, i guess we'll be going then. Let me know how it goes" Shannon insisted,

giving Claire and quick hug before heading to the door with Leo. Claire smiled aqwardly, feeling more vounerable now that her

friends had gone. But hey, atleast she was with Charlie and not some weird stranger.

"So whats really going on?" He question, glanceing at the stool next to him as an indication for her to sit down. "Oh, its a mess"

She assured, reluctantly takeing a seat beside him. "Thomas is trying to get full custedy of Skyler" She explained, folding her arms

over the bar. "Your kidding?" he questioned in disbeleif.

"I haven't seen him in a week" She explained, sadly. Charlie looked more concerned then she had expected. "i'm sorry" he spoke

sypatheticly after a moment. "Well, Thomas is briging him tonight. Other wise i wouldn't have said yes" She explained, trying to mend

the situation a bit. She'd forgtten how much Charlie had cared about Skyler when they were on the island.

"Well, its not like he can actualy win, right? I mean, your Skyler's mum. And he left you" Charlie questioned, souding mildly outraged.

"Thats what i thought at first. But aparently he has more of an advantage than i had hope" She explained, resting her cheek on the knuckles of her hand. "How so?" He asked, tiliting his head to the side. "Thats what we'll be finding out soon" She explained,

unenthusiasticly.

"Well, if it needs to be beaten out of him, i'll be right there" He assured, playfully, makeing her smile. "So, besides this whole custedy thing, what have you been up to?" Charlie questioned after sitting through a moment of silence. "Well, i've been working with

Shannon" She explained, not being able to think of much else. "How about you?"

"Me? I haven't really done anything" He answered, casualy. "Really? in two years you haven't done anything?" She questioned, skepticaly. "Sad, isn't it?" He confirmed with a smile. Claire nodded, teasingly.

"Oh god"

Charlie looked over his shoulder, trying to see what she was looking at. "He's here" She explained, sliding off her stool. "Where?" Charlie questioned, looking around the crowd as he stood up. "There" She wispered, glanceing in Thomas direction.

Charlie spoted him and the women he was with close to the door. "Thats the guy?" he questioned, turning to her in disbeleif.

"Yes" Claire replied, with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe he won't see me. Maybe we could just leave" She thought out loud, searching for a quick escape. "oh no you don't. you got me into this mess, now i'm going to help you out" Charlie insted.

"But-" Claire went to protest. "But nothing." Charlie insted. At that moment, Thomas cought site of her. Great, now it was to late. Claire

lowered her head, helplessly. "Come on" Charlie began, putting his arm around her back "Fallow my lead"

The two couples meet each other half way. "Claire! for a minute i thought you wern't going to show up" Thomas explained, with a

hint of accusation in his voice. Claire faked a smile, not knowing what to say. "This is my Fiance, Eaden" He explained, indicateing

to the woman beside him.

Tall, lean, dark hair, thin features, tanned. Claire's exact oppist. Charlie looked at the women and wondered why Thomas ever

gave Claire up, espeicaly for some one like that. You could tell she was a bitch just by looking at her. This whole deal was probly her

idea.

"Hi" Claire contenuied to smile, keeping up her friendly act rather well. "And who's this?" Thomas turnned to Charlie as if he were

a child. "This is Charlie" She explained, aqwardly, watching Charlie's expresion. "Nice to meet you" Thomas greeted, offering his hand.

Charlie shook hands with him, though his expresion didn't change.

"Why don't we get a table" the fiance sugested, turning to Thomas. "Good idea" Thomas replied, and lead the group to a table. "Why did

you ever date this weirdo?" Charlie questioned, wispering close to her ear. Claire shoot him a warning look. The four took as seat at the

table wher Thomas had lead them.

"Well, what we'll we have?" He began, picking up one of the menus. "Where's Skyler?" Claire questioned, nearly cutting him off. Thomas

looked up from his menu in suprise at the sharpness of her tone. "He's with a sitter" Thomas explained, simply.

"You said you'd bring him" Claire reminded, sawallowing her anger. "I thought it would be better to leave him at home, you know. Just talke between us adults" Thomas replied, plainly. _Great_, Claire thought, _I'm here for nothing_. Charlie patted her hand, witch rested on her lap and

gave her a comforting smile.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Thomas questioned, eyeing the two cautiously. "He was on the island" Claire explained, before

Charlie could speak, worried he might say something smart. "Oh. so you two are ... Friends?" Thomas tried to confirm. But this time Charlie

swooped in before Claire could stop him.

"You could say that" he replied with a sugestive grin, swinging his arm around Claire's shoulder and giving her an effectionet squeeze.

Claire grimaced, althouh she did enjoy the mildy offended look on Thomas's face. He was quiet for a moment, taken off gard by their mild display off effection.

"So tell me, _Tom-ass, _exactly how do you plan to justify the fact that you left Claire five months pregnet in your case?" Charlie then questioned, turning to him coldly. Claire bit her lip, nervously. "I was actualy hopeing to leave that part out" Thomas explained. Charlie scoffed skepticly.

"Just because i had dobts dosen't make me any less of a father" Thomas defended, trying to keep himself calm. "I beleive disappearing for what, four years, counts as a little more then dobts. I belive thats what they call neglect" Charlie protested biterly_. Oh god, what is he doing?_

"They were gone for two years, and after that i couldn't track them down. Hell, i didn't even know if they were alive!" Thomas exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh, and i'm sure you were just devistated" Charlie noted sarcasticly, shooting a glare in the fiance's direction. "I came back didn't I?" Thomas questioned in his defence. Charlie gave another skeptic laugh.

"Claire, i thought we were going to disccus this calmy, like adults, remember?" Thomas turned to her, trying to win her sympathy.

Claire glanced at Charlie, who was waiting curiously to see what she would say. "I came to see my son, Thomas. Thats why i'm here. i don't want to discuss anything, or work anything out. I want my son, and i'm going to get him" Claire confirmed, stirring up curage from god knows where, keeping her tone low and calm the whole time. It would have been cold if only she looked him in the eye.

"I'm not trying to take Skyler from you. You know thats not what this is about. I Just want whats best for our son" Thomas explained, trying to sound sensitive once again. Charlie had the sudden urge to dive across the table and beat him to death, but he contained that urge and instead asked "Denying him his mother is good for your son, why?"

"Claire has gone through alot what with being stranded on the island and all, that would give any one stress. And she did suffer from postpartum disorder even before then-" Thomas began to explain.

"thats was only for the first month" Claire reminded through gritted teeth, fighting back her anger. "That's not the point. you've been in the hosptial three times since you were rescued. Your not healthy Claire, and i don't think in your condition that your fit to be a mother" Thomas explained, coldly.

"I'm not fit to be a mother? Your the one who left because you didn't think you could handle haveing a baby!" Claire remined acussingly. "I left because i couldn't handle being with you" He corrected, angrily. Claire's mouth closed, taken aback by his sudden out burst. "But this isn't about us, Claire, its about Skyler" Thomas remined, now calm once again.

Claire didn't reply, and keept her eyes on lap where both her hands and one of Charlie's laid. She read the white bands across his nuckles that spelled HATE and smiled.

"Sorry for the wait. We're real busy tonight. What can i get you?" The waitress questioned, apearing at the side of the table. Each of them order, although Claire had no intention of eating. She was to mad and upset to eat. She'd have to fake it. The table remian quiet after the waitress left.

"So, when are you gonna tell me why you hooked up with this ass whole?" Charlie questioned in a wisper, leaning close to her ear once again. "I will later if you stop asking" She replied, as soft as she could without neglecting a serious tone.

"Promis?" He questioned playfully, keeping his voice low. "Yes" She replied through grited teeth, not in the mood for games. She glanced over and could see Thomas was looking at him. She sat up stright once again, uncomfortably. "I'm going to use the bath room. I'll be right back" She explained, and slid out of the booth before any one could protest.

Charlie tapped his fingers agenst the table, uncomfortable. "So, how long have you and Claire been _Friends_?" Thomas questioned curiously after a moment of silence. "Well, we've been friends ever since the day i've meet her. But we've only been more then friends for a couple of months" Charlie replied smartly, discovering some enjoyment in this little charade.

"Ah. so you two _are_ dateing?" Thomas tried to confirm. "Yep" Charlie answered, laying his arm across the back of the booth, "She's a great girl"

"Yeah, she is. Your a lucky guy" Thomas explained, with on emotion in his voice. "I know. I'm not dumb enough to leave her either" Charlie shoot back coldly, looking him dead in the eye.

"Alrigt. you can drop it now" Thomas explained with a laugh, finaly fed up. "Drop what?" Charlie questioned, innocently.

"This little act of yours. look, i know Claire didn't want to come to this dinner, so she made up the excuse of haveing a date. She called you and asked you to do her a faver. Its a clever plan, and your a good little actor, but i'm not that dumb" Thomas explained, defensivly.

"Really? Well, your not so bad at acting your self cause you've got me convinced that your the dumbest person i ever meet. They should give you an award" Charlie explained, teasingly, though it wasn't in his usual playfull way. "Your a funny guy, Charlie" Thomas explained, lauging at his own extent.

"Yeah, its a great quality. Exspecialy in relationships. I think thats why me and Claire get along so well" Charlie explained, still upholding the plan. "Really? I never thought Claire to have much of a since of humor" Thomas noted, thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe you just wern't funny. Altough Claire has told me a few stories about you, and i must say, i laughed my ass off" Charlie shot back, with a grin.

Thomas looked more anoyed now than before, and Charlie couln't keep himself from smileing. "Speaking of Claire, i think i'm gonna go cheek on her real quick" He explained, and slid out of the booth.

Claire was comeing out of the bath room when she nearly ran into him. "Charlie, what are you doing?" She questioned, softly, as if they could hear her all the way across the room.

"Sorry, i couldn't keep stareing at him" Charlie replied, apologeticly. Claire rolled her eyes. "What did you say?" She asked acusingly, annyoence in her voice. "What makes you think i said anything?" He asked, as if he were offended. "Because he looks pissed!" She explained, giving a quick glance back at the table.

"He dosen't think were together, you know" Charlie explained, changeing the subject. "Were not together" She pointed out bluntly. "I know, but wasn't the point of this whole little act to make him jelous?" Charlie questioned. "No! the point of this little act was for me to see my son!" She explained between closed teeth.

"Well, Skyler's not here, and its Thomas's fault. So you might as well make him jelous in the mean time" Charlie sugested, playfully. Claire rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the table. "Come on, after all the crap he's put you through your telling me you don't even want to hurt him just a little bit?" Charlie questioned insistently, holding her arm to stop her.

"Ok, maybe i do" Claire sighed after a moment of consideration. "Good" Charlie grined, before leaning down and kissing her.

Claire was cought off gaurd at first, and stubled backwards a few steps. But Charlie held her arm tight, keeping her from loseing her balence, and slid his other arm around her back to hold her close to him. It wasn't long before Claire forgot all about Thomas and the custedy, and why Charlie was kissing her. She was mearly concentrating on the fact that Charlie was kissing her, and doing a damn good job at that.

She pulled back after a moment, trying to catch her breath. Slowly, she rembered where she was. Charlie maintained his playfull smile, nearly begging to be smack. If Claire was in her right mind and was able to breath or stand on her own with out feeling her knees shake she just might have. But instead, she turned away from him, putting on her fake grin as they went back to the table.

She sat down aqwardly after Charlie, still feeling her lower lip trimble. She bit it in an attempt to make it stop. The look on Thomas's face told her he'd been watching the kiss, and he wasn't happy about it. _Good, atleast it worked._

The sound of a cell phone ringing made her jump in her seat, and she saw Charlie fight back a smile out of the corner of her eye. Thomas slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Hello?... Hi Karen...Alright...Alright, i'll be home soon. Bye" He hung up once again and slipped it back into his pocket. "That was the baby sitter. We have to go" He explaied, turning to his fiance, who'd remian quiet the whole time. "Wait, is he alright?" Claire question, worriedly.

"Yes, he's fine. We'll talk more later" Thomas explained, already out of his seat. And that was that. The two left and Claire laid her head on the table. God know's when she'd see Skyler again. "I'm sorry" Charlie explained, comforting, laying a hand on her back. "You should be" She exclaimed angrily, sitting up stright.

"I meant i was sorry because you didn't get to see Skyler" He explained, trying to avert her anger. "Yeah, well, thanks to your smart little coments i might never get to see him again" She snapped, and sliped out of the booth. "I was just trying to help" He explained, fallowering her through the small crowd. "I guess i got carried away"

"Aparently" She agreed skepticly, without looking back at him. "Please, Claire. Could you just stop walking for a second. I want to apologize. I want to help you" He insisted, now folowering her out the door and onto the side walk. To his surpise, Claire stopped and turned to face him.

"Look, i over reacted. I just, i couldn't sit back and watch that ass whole push you around. I know its not my place to defend you, and that you can handle your self, but i...i wanna help" He explained, trying his best to make since. Claire took a deep breath.

"I know" she sighed, now mad at herself for lashing out at him. "You are helping. I'm just...agravated" She explained, apologeticly. "I understand. Feel free to take your anger out on me, too. I'm used to it. You can even beat me up if you want" He explained playfully. "Promis?" Claire joked in reply, a smile returning to her face. He felt better now that she was smiling.

"Yeah, but do me a faver. Kick my ass after we eat" He explained. "We're eating?" She questioned, raising an eye brow. "Yep. You had a hard day and i know you haven't eaten, so i'm taking you out to dinner" Charlie explained, takeing a few steps forward.

"Oh, thats sweet but-" She began to protest. "Thats an order, not a request" He explained, playfully. "alright" Claire sighed, and gave in. And the two began walking.

CLAIRE WALKED AT CHARLIE"S SIDE, pulling her coat tighter around her. "You know, when you said dinner i thought you actualy meant _dinner_" She explained, teasingly. "What would you rather have? Dinner, or ice cream?" He asked, in reply. Claire pretended to consider for a moment. "Ice cream" She answered, with a smile. "Thats what i thought"

"Arn't you cold?" She questioned after a while, realizing he wasn't wearing a coat. "Are you kidding? I'm from Englend, Luv. This is like summer to me" He reminded sarcasticly.

"Yeah, well, I'm from Astrilia and i'm cold" She replied, and held her coat tighter around her. Charlie put his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to warm her up and he could feel her shiver beneath his arm. She wasn't lieing, she was cold.

But she leaned in closer to him, stealing the heat comeing off his body, and soon he could feel warmth under his arm instead. He decided to keep it there any ways, not wanting to lose the warmth. He hadn't realized how cold he'd actualy been untill Claire had warmed him.

She remained silent as they walked, a distant smile on her face. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Claire, was infact thinking about the kiss he'd given her back at the bar. She remembered the warmth and gentleness of it, the way he held her, the way he pressed his forhead agenst hers..._god, where did he learn to do that? _

"So where are we going exactly?" He questioned, breaking her consintration. Claire dropped the thougt like a glass, letting it shatter on the side walk and walk over it, leaving it behind. The last thing she needed was to be worrying about a silly kiss that was in all its glory meaningless.

"Oh, uh...home i guess. My aparments only a few blocks away" She explained, still a little shy for words after spaceing out. "Oh" Charlie noded, and lead her around the corner.

He hadn't realized how many people there were on the streets. It was a mess. He must have just been paying attention to him in Claire. Mostly Claire. He'd forgotten about that smile, that brilliant, magenetic smile, and the way it made him dizzy just looking at her when ever she wore it.

She was smiling now, although he didn't know why. He hadn't said anything funny. _She must be thinking about something else_, he thought, makeing a confirmation. _Something that has nothing to do with me_. The two walked in silence untill they reached the steps to Claire's aparment, both to busy thinking about each other to speak.

"It was nice seeing you again, Claire" Charlie explained, turning to face her as they stopped infront of the steps. "Yeah, it was nice seeing you two" She replied sweetly. They didn't know rather to hug or shake hands or give a high five or what, so Claire just turned and headed up the steps, and Charlie went back down the side walk.

LEO WAS IN THE KITCHEN when Claire opened the door. He watched as she slipped in, a far away smile on her face. "How'd it go?" He questioned from behind the counter. "Bad" She answered simply, her smile melting at the memory. "Really? Then why were you smiling just a second ago?" He questioned playfully.

"Oh, well...i did get to make Thomas jelous. That part was good" She admitted innocently, makeing vengence sound meak. "Jelous? How'd you do that?" He asked, intriged. "We kissed, well Charlie kissed me, i really had nothing to do with it, but it worked" She explained, sitting on the couch so she could delibertly have her back to him. She didn't want him getting any ideas, but he would. And they'ed be harder to deny if she was talking to him face to face.

"Oh...is he a good kisser?" Leo questioned curiously, makeing his way around the counter. _oh great_. "I don't know" She replied with a shrug. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asked insitently, takeing a seat beside her. "I wasn't paying attention" She explained, defensivly.

"Well, you had to get something. I mean, you'd know if he was a bad kisser" Leo implied, useing good old reverse psychology. "Well, he wasn't bad if thats what you mean" Claire explained, admittingly. Leo smiled, now haveing his answer. "I bet he was great. He looks like he'd be a great kisser" Leo mused, leaning back agenst the couch and folding his arms behind his head.

"How can you tell?" She questioned, curiously, raising an eye brow in his direction. "Well, he's handsom in a shy, grungy kind of way. He's got pretty eyes, and a great voice. Girl probly go crazy for him. And i'm sure he wasn't shy about kissing them either...experince is everything, you know" Leo explained playfully.

"Oh great. Just what i needed to here" Claire goraned, and pushed off the couch. Leo contenuied to smile playfully. "i made posta" He explained as she headed for her room. "I already ate" She replied without turning back. "Ate what?" he questioned, but it was to late. The door shut behind her.

Claire fell back on her bed, letting her head sink into her white fluffy pillow, her body sink into the matress. She could fall asleep right now, without even takeing off her shoes. She rolled over and pressed the button on the cradle of her phone, hearing the robotic voice explain "you have one messages"

Claire smiled. _One messages_, even the robot phone lady can't use proper gramer. But her amused smile faded when the measage began.

"Hey, Claire. This is Thomas. I wanted to apologize about tonight. We didn't get to talk much. And I also apologize about not bring Skyler, i know you really wanted to see him. So i thought i'd make it up to you by inviting you and Charlie to the house for lunch tommarow. Skyler will be there and we can have a nice talk. Well, let me know if your interesed. Bye" The message ended.

Claire let her eyes slide shut. Great, now she'd have to face him again. But atleast she'd get to see Skyler. And atleast she wouldn't be doing it alone. Charlie would help. All she'd have to do was track him down, witch shouldn't be too hard. Charlie was always the one to make himself known. Hell, he prolby had his name spray-painted bellow his window in great big buble letters with a peace sign and all. Claire smiled at the image she had created in her mind.

She smiled at the thought of Charlie all together. How he'd kept quiet when he walked her home, how he'd put his arm around her, how warm he felt beside her, and how warm he had felt when he had held her agenst him when they kissed. Claire foccused on the kiss, letting all her nagging thoughts that told her to ignore it disapear, and foccused on that wonderfull kiss, and slowly put the peices back together.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Lorenzo: Glad you liked the new story. I've been having alot of fun righting it so far, exspecialy the kiss. Charlie is so danm cute. I'm really excited about the next epoisode. My friend said that if Charlie and Claire don't atleast kiss she's gonna jump in the TV and smack him. But even if they don't, they episode is sure to have alot of Charlie and Claire involded, and thats good enough for me, all though a kiss would be awsome. I was a bit upset at the last episode because they wern't in it, witch makes it even easyer to get annoyed with Kate. Notice, she's not in the story. I think i just might take you up on your "kate died in a flash back" idea. As for FATE, i have to clear something up. The last chapter i posted was infact the last chapter. But don't worry, they'er will be a prequill. I wanted to right those chapters out in full but i have a verry, verry busy time ahead of me so i didn't think i'd be able to finish. But don't worry, in a week or so another addition to the FATE series will be popping up. I can garentee that. I know its disapointing, but atleasy you have this one untill i can get the next addition started.

Also, for any one who's reading, i don't have spell check. I am in need of a bata, badly. Anyone who's willing, let me know.

The Last Thing

Charlie opened his front door, a tired look on his face. His hair was a slept-in mess, bangs over his eyes, little hairs poking out from behind his ears. Eyes half closed, shirt unbuttoned, black sweat pants, bare foot. Claire couldn't help but smile.

"Hey. Took me a while to track you down" She explained, holding back a laugh. "Hey" He smiled, slowly comeing awake. "I need to ask you another favor" She began, stepping into the aparment without permission. "Thomas invited me, well us, to luch at the house" She explained, hopefully. "Skyler will defenetly be there"

"Uh...yeah, sure. I'd love to help you out" He explained, scratching the back of his head. "I need to shower first, but-"

Claire threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Charlie!" She beamed, squeezing him effectionetly. Charlie felt her press agenst his bare skin where his shirt was open and felt a chill go through him. "Your welcome" He replied, pulling back quickly, but smileing so she didn't suspect anything.

"Well, i'll go take a shower real quick, then we can go" He explained, slowly backing towards the bath room. "Take your time" Claire replied, and took at seat on his couch. The placy wasn't as nearly as messy as she expected. Actualy, it was pritty empty. The only thing in the room was a tv, the couch, and a coffe table with chinease food, still in the box.

Growing curiouser, she looked behind her. His guitar sat in the corner, and that was about it. She turned back, folding her hands in her lap, trying to find something to keep herself occupied. She looked up at the ceailing, that was stained yellow from smoke and had black spots in the corners from water damage. A crack ran around its self and kind of looked like Astriala. Claire laid down on the couch and tried to concentrate on that.

It seemes like only seconds had pased, when she was awoken by the sound of the opening bath room door. She looked up just intime to see Charlie walk out, in nothing but a towel. _Oh, god..._

"Hey" He grined shly, running his hand through his matted wet hair. "did you fall asleep?" Claire blinked, trying to catch the breath she'd lost when he smiled at her. "Uh...yeah, as i think so" She replied in a delay, sitting up once again.

"I thought so. That couch dose something to you" He explained, kneeling down beside the couch. Claire peeked over to the side to see what he was doing and found that there was a duffle bag full of cloths behind the couch she'd looked over before.

"Why are all your cloths in a bag?" She questioned, curiously. "I just moved in a few days ago. Haven't really unpacked" He explained, casualy as he contenuied to dig through the bag. "Oh. Well, i'd love to help you unpack later on if you want" She offered sweetly.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled once again. "I'd like that" He replied, before standing up with his balled up cloths in hand. Claire watched him unconchously as he brushed his hand through his hair once again. "Uh, my bed room door dosen't really open, so would you mind just turning around real quick" He explained, aqwardly.

"Oh! of course" Claire smiled to hide her embarassment and quickly turnned around. She could only stare at her hands in her lap before the overbearing curiostiy took hold of her, forceing her to turn around. He had already pulled up his geans and was now buttoning them with his back to her. The sun had just started to shine in thruogh the winodw, and it reflected off the little drolets of water still clinging to his skin.

She turned back quickly, blushing as she tried to erease the thought from her mind. When she turned back again he was pulling down his shirt. "Ready?" He questioned, looking up with a smile. "Yeah" Claire replied quickly, and hopped off the couch. Charlie gave her a curiously look before shrugging and fallowing her out the door.

CLIARE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR at Thomas's house. "You know, you never did tell me why you and him hooked up" Charlie noted, playfully as they stood outside the door. "Honestly, i can't remeber" She replied, with a smile. After a short silence the door opened.

"Oh, hello" Thomas's fiance opened the door with a look of suprise. "Are you looking for thomas?"

Claire blinked. "Yes. He left a message on my answering maschine inviting us to lunch" Claire explained, hopeing it might ring a bell. "Oh...well, Thomas just left" Eaden explained simply, looking mildly confused. "Your kidding?" Claire replied hopefully. "Nope. Had to take Skyler to the docters" She confirmed.

"The docters? Why, whats wrong?" Claire questioned, suddenly concerned. "Well, i don't know exactly, but he was running a fever" Eaden answered, plainly. "I'm sure he's alright"

"Alright...Well, tell Thomas i stopped by" Claire sighed, trying to hide her disapointment. "I will. Talk to you later" Eaden replied before closeing the door. "This hasn't been a good week, has it?" Charlie questioned sarcasticly. "No, it hasn't..." Claire replied, in agrement.

"Well come on. You can help me unpack. That'll cheere you up" He sugested, jokenly. "Oh. thanks" Claire muttered sarcasticly, and fallowed him back to the car.

CLIARE SAT ON THE FLOOR of Charlie's apartment. "Hm, that didn't take long" Claire noted, in suprise. "Yeah. i don't really own alot of stuff" Charlie replied modestly, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, i'll give you one thing, atleast you know how to dress" He complmented casualy, takeing a bite from her little box of rice.

"Yeah, well your lucky you've only seen me in public" He replied, modestly, blushing a little at the compliment. "Why? What do you wear outside of public?" Claire asked curiously. "Nothing" He answered smilpy, a playfull grin across his face. Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"What? you don't ever walk around the house naked?" He questioned sarcasticly. "No" Claire replied, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Well you should"

"Why?" Claire asked, raising an eye brow. "Because, if i looked as good as you i'd be naked all the time" Charlie replied playfully, though his words had a hint of seriousness to them. Claire blushed and quickly tried to hide it by looking away. She searched the room for anything to spark a conversation, one that wasn't about nudity.

"Your guitars looking good" She noticed, commenting on the first thing she saw. "Thanks, she love's compliments" Charlie replied sarcasticly. "She?" Claire raised an eye brow, holding her chop sticks in mid air. "Yes, She." Charlie confirmed, proundly. "Dose _she_ have a name?" Claire questioned, teasingly.

"Windy" He answered simply. Claire let out a sniker. "What? The Association, they were awsome" Charlie defended, playfully. "Its not that" Claire explained, still laughing slightly. "What is it then?" He asked curiously. "You named your guitar!" She replied, as if it should be obvious.

"What? you've never named anything?" Charlie questioned sarcasticly. "Just some gold fish when i was six" She replied, honestly. "What did you name them?" he asked, curiousy.

"What?"

"What did you name them?" He insisted, a playfully grin across his face. Claire sighed, and explained with embarasment:"Paul, Jhon, George and Ringo."

"Your kidding?" Charlie gasped. "...no, why?" She asked in reply, eyeing him strangely. "Because thats what i named _my _gold fish" He explained, matter-of-factly.

"What? _Seriously_?"

"Friad so"

"Well, its a small world" Claire shook her head, and reached foor the packet of soy socuce. "And aparently theres alot of beatles fans" Charlie agreed, before takeing a bite of her rice. "hey-" Claire pulled the box back difensivly. "What? Its my food" He reminded. "fine" Claire gave in and let him have a bite. For a moment the two ate in silence.

"So, whats your favoite song?" Charlie questioned with a mouthfull of food. "What?" Claire looked up, unable to understand him. "The Beatles, Whats your favorite song?" He repeated persistantly. "Oh. Um...i don't really know. I love all of them" Claire explained, blushing on spot, exspecialy when Charlie smiled at her. _God, he really is adorable..._

"Why? Whats your favoire?" She asked curiously, shakeing the thought from her mind. "Strawberry feilds forever" He explained, without delay. "Hints the tattoo"

Claire tilted her head, re reading the line across his bicep that read _"living is easy with eyes closed", _not that she hadn't read it before. She'd first read it on the island when he walked around in that blue striped shirt with the sleves ripped off, then again when he was getting dresses...

"When did you get it?" She asked, shakeing the idea form her head once again. "Umm...when i was eightteen" He answered in a delay, leaning back on his elbows. "Wow, you were pritty young" Claire noted. "Yeah, not to bright at the time either" He added, playfully.

"Yeah, well...atleast you wern't pregnet" Claire reminded. "Good point" Charlie replied with a laugh. Cliare began to stare at the floor, distantly. Another moment of silence passed over them.

"Are you thinking about Skyler?" He questioned sympatheticly. "Yeah" Claire nodded, admittingly. "Sorry"

"Don't be" He insisted, sliding closer to her. She had to keep herself from jumping his he laid his hand over hers. "I'm worried about him too" Charlie explained, comfortingly. Claire smiled mildly. "Thank you" She replied aprechitivly after a moment, her voice more serious than she had meant it to be. When she looked up at him, his eyes meet heres imidiatly, captivating her and for a moment she couln't breath. She forced herself to look away.

"Your welcome" He replied with a warm smile. Claire couldn't help but smile back. He becauem awear of his hand that still remained on top of hers and moved it self conchously. Claire's eyes drifted over to the table where an armlarm clock sat.

"Oh my god. Its almost ten o'clock" She exclaimed in suprise. "Really?" Charlie questioned in disbeleif, takeing a look for himself. "I've got to get home. Leo's gonna be pissed" She explained, pulling herslef off the floor and looking for her coat. "Im sorry, rushing out like this and all"

"It's Alright. I understand" He assured, with a smile, opening the door for her. "What are you looking for?" He asked, watching her conteniue to look around the room in flustration. "My coat" She answered, sheepishly. "Its over there" He explained helpfully, pointing to her coat witch laid across the couch.

"oh. right" She blushed as she picked it up and pulled it on before heading to the door. She stopped at the door way, inches away from Charlie and looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers once again. "Thank you, Charlie" She repeated, aprechativly.

"...for what?" He asked, slightly confused. "For cheering me up, for helping me. For the chinese food" She explained, playfully. "Your very welcome." He replied with a grin. "Good night, Claire"

"Good night, Charlie"

She had to use all her strength to keep herself from leaning up and kissing him once again. Instead, she gave him one last smile and slipped out the door.

CLAIRE WALKED INTO THE HOUSE a half an hour later, to find Leo on the couch, wide awake. "She's home" He explained, turrning his head in the direction of her room. Claire glanced at him in confusion as she pulled the door shut behind her. "Oh, hey Claire. I'm barrowing some of your cloths" Shannon explained, poking her head out through the door way.

"Thats fine" Claire replied, simply, pulling off her coat. "So, where have you been, missy?" Leo questioned in a fatherly manor. "I was with Charlie" She explained, casualy. "Doing what?" Leo asked curiously. "Talking. Eating Chinese food" She answered, takeing a seat on the couch near by.

"Did he kiss you again?" Leo asked, teasingly. "No" Claire replied, shortly. "Wait, Charlie kissed you?" Shannon asked in confusion, pooking her head out through the door again. "Yeah. We were trying to piss off Thomas" Claire explained. "Oh" Shannon nodded, simply, "Was he a good kisser?"

Claire rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen, hearing Leo wisper "yes". She decided to ignore it. "Well, what about Skyler? did you see him?" Shannon asked, curiously. "No, Thomas had to take him to the doctors" Claire answered bitterly. "Is he alright?" Leo questioned in concern. "I have no idea" Claire replied, sadly. "Aw. I'm sure he's fine" Shannon comforted, giving her a little pat on the back.

"I know. I'm just worrid" She explained with a shrug. "Its alright" Shannon assdured, sympatheticly. "So, what do you think? The black one, or the red one?" Claire rolled her eyes and headed for her room. "Hey! Your my secritary, your supose to help me with this!" Shannon demanded. Claire let out a sarcastic laugh before shutting her door.

"Your fired!" Shannon exclaimed sarcasticly. "Red or black?" She turned to leo. "Red" He answered, simply. "I'm wearing the black" She confirmed, heading towards the front door. "Good. the red one makes you look fat" He explained teasingly.

CHARLIE WALKED INTO THE little dinner, and spotted his brother at a booth in the corner. "Liam" He called as he made its way over. Liam hoped up to meet him. "Baby brother!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around him. "Where have you been? I called two days ago!"

Charlie fallowed him back the booth. "I've been busy, i guess" Charlie replied with a shrug. "Busy with what?" Liam asked curiously. "Helping a friend" he answered simply. "What friend would that be?"

"Claire."Charlie replied. "Oh...so its a girl friend" Liam noted teasingly. "Yes, a friend who is a girl." Charlie confirmed innocently. "And what were you helping this friend with?" Liam questioned, curiously. "She has a kid, her ex is trying to win custedy" Charlie answered plainly.

"She has kids?" Liam raised an eye brow. "She has a kid" Charlie corrected. "Since when did you start likeing girls witch kids?" Liam questioned teasingly. "Who said i liked her?" Charlie asked in reply.

"Come on, Charlie. I know you. You fall in love with almost every girl you see" Liam reminded, playfully. "I do not" Charlie grumbled defensivly. "Right..." Liam rolled his eyes sarcasticly, "So you don't like her then?"

"Well...i didn't say that..."

"I knew it" Liam grinned trumphently. "So this Claire girl, what's she like?"

"Perfect" was Charlie's answer. Liam rolled his eyes. "A little detail would be nice" He explained insistently. "Well, she has blond hair, big blue eyes, an amazing smile. She's really sweet" Charlie explained, a distant smile across his face. "Have you slept with her yet?" Liam broke the moment.

"NO" Charlie replied defensivly. "I was just asking...have you kissed her?" Liam contenuied curiously. "No...well, once. But that dosen't really count" Charlie explained. "Why dosen't it count?" Liam asked in confusion. "Well, i was pretending to be her date when she was talking to her ex, so she wouldn't have to do it alone, and we kissed to make him jelous" Charlie explained as if it were nothing.

"Was it good?"

"It was amazeing" was the answer. "Your hopeless" Liam notted, sympatheticly, reaching across the table to pat him on the shoulder. "i know" Charlie replied with a sigh. "So, dose she like you?"

"I have no idea" Charlie replied with a shrug. "Well, perhaps you should ask" Liam sugested simply. "ask? I'm not going to ask her" Charlie assured, skepticaly. "Why not?"

"because...she has enough going on in her life right now. I don't think she's looking for a boyfriend" Charlie explained. "You don't know that" Liam reminded. "Well i can guess. Besides...i'm not her type" Charlie assured with a sign. "Why whats her type?" Liam asked curiously.

"Well from the look of her ex she has a thing for real ass wholes" Charlie explained, bitterly. "You sure your not her type?" Liam teased.

"Shut up"

"Well, i'm sorry man. I wish i could help you" Liam sighed, sympatheticly. "Its alright. I'll live" Charlie assured. "I hope"

CLAIRE SAT ON THE COUCH, stareing at the phone when Leo walked in. "He still hasn't called has he?"

"Its been three days! What if he's really sick?" Claire questioned worriedly. "I'm sure if Skyler was really sick Thomas would call. His fiance probly just forgot to tell him that you were there." Leo tried to comfort, takeing a seat beside her. Claire didn't reply.

"Come on, sweety. You can't just sit by the phone all day" Shannon insisted, leaning over the back of the couch. "Why not?" Claire grumbled childishly. "Come on, i've got an idea" Shannno sugested pulling her up. "Oh, no. I'm not doing any of your ideas" Claire confirmed.

"Claire you need to get out of the house, rather you like it or not" Shannon replied firmly, hands on her hips. Claire turned to Leo for help. "She dose have a point" Leo explained_. Oh great, they've both turned agenst me..._

"But-"

"Come on. Lets get you out of those sweat pants" Shannon insted, garbbing Claire's arm and hauling her into the bed room. "We need to do something with her hair too" Leo added, fallowing them in.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Claire questioned, defensivly as Shannon pushed her down into the chair. "Well, hunny, a brush wouldn't kill you" Shannon teased, opening up the closet.

"I brush my hair!"

"Well it dosen't look like it" Leo explained, teasingly, pulling a hair brush off her dresser. Claire growled in anoyence as he began to pull the brush through her long, culy hair. "See? tangles" He noted, playfully. Claire rolled her eyes. "Skirt or pants?" Shannon questioned, now inside the closet.

"Why don't i just go naked?" Claire questioned sarcasticly. "Skirt it is" Shannon confirmed with a sigh. "You know, it would help is you coperated once and a while" Leo added, still messing with her hair. "Up or down, Shan?"

"I'm not cooperating and i'm not going" Claire confirmed with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest. Shannon poked her head out of the side of the closet. "Up...no, maybe down...or up, she always wears it down. Put it up. Oh, how bout those little bun things?"

"One on each side?"

"Yeah, those!" Shannon exclaimed before going back into the closet. "Your the boss" Leo shrugged, and went to work. "Did you not just hear me?" Claire questioned, defensicly, turning to face him. "Hush, sweety" Leo replied, cupping her chin and turning her head forward.

"Hey, Claire, where is that little blue skirt?" Shannon questioned. "Oh, the panel one? With that little string belt?" Leo asked, curiously. "Yeah, thats the one i was looking for" Shannon explained. "I think i saw it in there yesterday" Leo explained.

"Why were you in my closet yesterday?" Claire raised and eye brow in his direction. "Putting back the dress Shan barrowed, now turn around" Leo explained. Claire rolled her eyes and faced forward once again.

"Leo, i can't find it. Get in here and help me" Shannon insted from inside the closet. Leo sighed and got up. "Man, its like a jungle in here" he exclaimed, disapearing behind the door. "Is that it?"

"where?"

"Over there, in the corner"

"I dunno, i can't see it"

"i'll try to get over there"

"good idea"

"Ow, danmit"

"what?"

"my foots stuck"

"what?"

"Danmit, Shan, help me out"

"Ok, ok. sorry. here-"

A loud crash, and Leo falls out onto the floor. "Are you ok?" Shannon questioned from inside. "Yep. I'm out of the closet" Leo assured. "We know" Shannon reminded teasingly. "Hey Shan..."Leo questioned, sitting up. "What?"

"Where's Claire?"

The two headed out into the living room, no sign of Claire. "You don't think she left do you?" Shannon questioned. "No, she's here. Claire!" He called, looking in the kitchen. "Claire"

"Go away" She exclaimed from behind the locked bathroom door. "Claire, open the door" Leo insted. "No, i told you i'm not going, you can't make me"

Leo and Shannon exchanged a glance.

CLAIRE WALKED INTO the club, Leo and Shannon on either side pulling her in. "I can't belive this" she grubmled, arms crossed over her chest. "Stop pouting" Shannon scolded, pulling her into the crowd. "Well, i don't want to be here" Claire reminded threw gritted teeth.

"Oh grow up" shannon muttered smartly and gave her a playfull shove into the crowd of people danceing. Claire looked to either side in mild discuss as the people grinded agenst each other like dogs in heat. And from the way Shan began danceing with some random guy, it was mateing sesion.

Claire stood awkwardly, arms crossed, refuseing to move. "Hey Claire" Shan called, grabbing her attention as she leaned back angenst her new found friend, his arms around her waist. Claire looked up skepticly. "Is that Charlie?"

Claire looked in the direction Shannon had been looking and was suprised to see that was the direction of the stage where the band played, and sure enough, there stood Charlie playing guitar.


	3. Chapter 3

Lostlorenzo: I'm really proud of myself, i think i actualy learned how to spell on my own since i've been wrighting without spell check. Glad you liked the chapter, and sorry about the lack of kissing and suck, but i can promis there's some action comeing up soon. I haven't decided how long i'm going to make this story yet, its probly going to be at the most ten chapters because i'm gonna have my hands full with the third section of FATE. So it'll be kind of long, but not as big as the FATE. I loved your idea with the whole Kate's death thing! I'm totaly useing it! Still can't wait untill the next episode, its on tommarow! (squeels) I don't know what i'm gonna do over the summer when its off...oh wait, yes i do. Buy the DVD! I've got a few things already jotted down for the third fate story, but i haven't time to get anything typed up what with me being a drama kid and all (plays this week) but after this week i won't have anything after school so i should have alot more free time, witch means more time to wright.Well, thats all for now. Peace!

Leaviel: Hey, glad you like it, and thanks for the offer for helping with the spelling.

The Last Thing

"Hey" Claire smiled, stopping infront of him. "Claire" Charlie looked up in suprise, a smile crossing his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Shannon and Leo dragged me out here" She explained with a roll of her eyes in Shannon's direction. "i thought she was with Sayid?" Charlie questioned, eyeing Shannon curiuosly as he watched her dance with Leo. "She is" Claire explained simply. Charlie looked confused for a moment, then shrugged.

"...i see" Charlie nodded, playfully. "You never told me you were in a band" Claire noted, crossing her arms as if offended. "You never asked" He replied smartly. Claire rolled her eyes.

"So, did you ever here from Thomas?" Charlie questioned, takeing a seat ontop of a near by table. "Nope" Claire replied, simply. "What? So you don't know what's wrong with Skyler or anything?" He asked in concern. "I haven't been able to get a hold of them" Claire explained, hopelessly, arms still crossed over her chest, partly in an attemp to keep the button up shirt she wore over the outfit Shan had picked out closed. _Danm halter tops..._

"Did you go to the house?" He asked curiously. "...no" Claire replied, feeling a bit dumb for not haveing thought of that. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie hoped off the table with a grin. "Come on"

"What? Wait, i can't leave. Shan will kill me-" Claire protested as he took hold of her arm. "I don't think Shannons realy paying attention, Luv" Charlie explained, giving and indicating glance over to where Shannon was over at the crowd getting '_ten kinds of nasty'_. Charlie had a point. "Alright, lets go" Claire agreed, and walked with him out the door.

"Hey, Charlie, can i ask you something?" she questioned as she opened the door to her car. "Shoot" Charlie replied with a shrug. "Not to sound ungratefull or anything, but why are you doing this?" She asked, curiously, climbing inside.

"Doing what?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "Hepling me" Claire explained. "Well, there's alot of resons" He replied casualy, not really giving an answer. "Thomas live's a half an hour away, you've got time to name a few" Claire reminded playfully.

"Well, first of all, I ow you" He explaine thoughtfully. Claire shoot him a confused look. "And I like helping" He added, pretending not to notice.

"Why?"

"Well, for a long time i was always the one who needed help. I was the baby in my family and i got into alot of trouble. Since i was always treated like the baby, i never really got a chance to help any one, myself included. So natruly, i want what i can't have, witch is to be able to take care of someone, and your just the lucky girl" He explained, museingly.

Claire smiled and blushed, not knowing what to say. For a while it was silent. "You think Skyler will be happy to see me?" Charlie asked after a moment, a playfull grin on his face. "I was just thinking that" Claire explained with a laugh. "I know. I'm pathatelic" Charlie replied proudly.

"Telapathic?" Cliare corrected, trying to hold back a laugh. "What ever. But, i knew what you were thinking" He explained, sarcasticly. "Sure..." Claire muttered skepticly. "You don't belive me? Go on. Think of something." Charlie challenged playfully. "Are you concentraiting?"

"Yes" Claire exclaimed, trying not to giggle. "No your not" Charlie rolled his eyes. "I am" She asssured with a laugh. "Your laughing!" He noted, insistently. "Come on, now. Close your eyes. Concentraite"

"I'm driving!"

"Well, pull over"

"Charlie, I don't really think its nessisary-"

"Please?"

Charlie stared at her with round, blue, pleading eyes. How could she resist? Claire sighed and pulled the car over as they entered the neighborhood. "Go on, close em" Charlie insisted playfully. Claire closed her eyes, a skeptic look on her face. She waited for Charlie to speak in silence for a moment.

She opened her mouth, about to speak when Charlie closed it with his. At firtst, Claire was so suprised she nearly jumped out of her seat. But she soon melted into his kiss as she'd done once before, only this time, it was real. He pulled back only seconds later, leaving her in a breathless state of slight disapointment. His hand lingered on her cheek, his face less then inches from hers, their forheads pressed together.

He was trying to say something, but couldn't seem to get the words out. He would open his mouth, ready to talk, but then suck in a breath, or gulp, and lose his train of thought once again. Only Charlie could make chokeing after a kiss look good. Of course, the kiss itself was no bummer. Claire couldn't help but laugh when he tried to speak a third time. Charlie laughed along with her, a real one. Not the awqard kind of laugh that usualy fallows the first kiss. It was like, well, it was almost like he had read her mind.

CHARLIE AND CLAIRE WALKED up the steps to Thomas's front door. The lights were off inside, no suprise since it was almost eight o'clock. Claire stood infront of the door and took a deep breath. "You know, its kind of late...maybe we should try this tommarow?" Claire sugested, weakly.

"Were here now" Charlie reminded, stepping up beside her. Claire looked away nervously, the rush from their kiss still flooding through her. His slightest movement trigguring a replay in her mind. And now he stood inches away. A part of her wanted to kiss him again, right then in there.

"I'm right here if you need me" He assured sweetly, wraping his hand around hers and giving it the sligtest squeeze. Claire took in a deep breath, ignored her erge to jump on him, and knocked on the door. silence. After a moment, she knocked again, a bit harder then before. The crickets saranaded around them. Claire knocked a third time, sligtly flustraited.

"Danmit" She muttered under her breath, giving the door one last thud with her balled up fist. "They'er not home"

"Are you sure?" Charlie questioned curiously. "We'll, they'er not answering the door" Claire reminded, in flustration. "There's no car" Charlie noted with a sigh, looking over his shoulder at the drive way. "What do we do now?"

"I guess, we leave" Claire shrugged, disapontedly. She took a few steps towards the yard before the emotion choked her. She let out the lightest sniff, feeling tear well up in her eyes. Charlie came to her side imidately, and she felt the weight of his arm around her, comforting her.

She turned into him, burrying her face agenst his cotten T-shirt. He pulled his arms around her and layed his head on her shoulder, doing his best to comfort her.

After a moment, Claire had regained controll of herself. She still did not move away from the warmth Charlie was giving her. She pulled her arms around his waist, feeling the mussles of his stomach tensen when her arms grased agenst it.

He held her for a long time, untill Claire began that strange, perpousless laugh for no reson witch normaly fallow's crying. His smile returned. "Come on, lets go" He sugested, giving a little nod in the direction of the car. Claire smiled, and made her way back with his arm around her.

_Goodness Claire, what have you gotten yourself into? _

CLAIRE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW in confusion as they pulled up to an unfamilar little house. "Uh, Charlie...where are we?" She asked, turning to him in confusion. "You'll see" He explained with a sneaky little grin. Claire eyed him skepticly for a moment before openind her door.

Charlie lead her into the crowded little room, floding with people. Alcohal lined the tables, and Steppenwolf blaired over the a speaker, witch was no where to be seen. Claire looked around, worridly for a moment before hearing someone call " Baby brother!" from out of no where.

The man soon emerged from the crowd, a bottle in his hand. She reconized him from the stage. "Claire, this is my brother Liam. You'll have to excuse him. He's drunk" Charlie explained, playfully.

"Most of the time" Liam explained, admittingly, shakeing her hand. "So this is the girl you told me so much about? She looks alot nicer then some of those other birds you dated" Liam noted, contenuing to shake her hand long after the expected time. Claire turned to Charlie, questioningly.

"Alright Liam, lets not take a walk down memery lane" Charlie insisted pasivly, giving his brother a little nudge in the oposit direction. "Fine. Fine, i know when i'm not wanted" Liam slurred, heading off into the crowd, and tripping on his way. Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"You have an..._interesting_ family" Claire notted, playfully. "you should see the rest of them" He sugested sarcasticly. The music changed to a slower song, and the voices of the crowd lowered. "Come on"

Charlie took her hands in his. Claire looked a little confused as he stopped after only moveing a few feet, just enough so they were in with the crowd. "You look confused" He noted playfully. "I am confused!" She confirmed in reply. Charlie leaned his head down close to hers and smiled, laying his hands on her hips.

Claire blushed as she realized what it was they were doing. She hooked her hands behind his neck, nervously trying not to laugh. But the attempt faild, and she couldn't help but giggle. _God, Claire, yours such a school girl, _She could hear Shannon's voice in her mind. Slowly, Charlie moved his hands to the small of her back, all the while keeping his eyes on her as they moved with the music.

Every one else disapeared. All he could see was Claire, lost in her big blue eyes witch were beaming up at him. She pulled her arms around his shoulders and leaned into to his kiss, contenuing on long after the song had ended.

AT WORK, ClAIRE STAYD QUIT. Leo was at his desk beside her, nermously looking in her direction, ready to attack her with questions, but then shut himself down before he could get a word out. Each time, Claire felt releived. Telling Leo what happened last night would be admitting it to herself, and she was not ready for that.

After all, she had enough to deal with. _The last thing I need is a relationship_, she thought. _No matter how sweet Charlie was, or how cute, or how good of a kisser..._

Claire shook the thought from her mind, glanceing up as Shannon walked out of her office along with Sayid. "Alright, i'll see you tonight" He explained, still holding her hand. "I love you"

"I love you more" Shannon replied flirtatiously, giving him a peck on the cheek. _And she say's i'm the school girl. _Leo leaned over the side of his desk where a little trash can sat and made vomiting noises. Claire couldn't help but giggle. "Bye" Shannon kissed him on the cheek once again, ignoreing the gesture.

When Sayid had gone Shannon went back to her office with a huff and closed the door behind her. Claire and Leo giggled once again.

"So where did you disapear to last night?"

The question snuck up on her out of no where. "Let me guess, you were with Charlie" He asumed sugestivly. "Yes" She answered honestly. "Where did you go?" Leo asked curiously.

"To Thomas house" Claire explained, smartly. Leo let out a sigh, and shook his head. "What?" She questioned inocently.

"You know, if you keep dragging him around in all this ex-boy friend buisness, he's never gonna kiss you again" Leo explained teaseingly. "Maybe i don't want him to" Claire replied, contridictingly, lieing through her teeth.

"Yeah, right" Leo scoffed skepticly. "Look, Charlie's a nice guy but i'm really not interested" She lied again, trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Why not?" Leo gasped, questioningly. Claire eye'd him curiously. "What? He's a good looking guy! And, he cares about you alot. He'll, if i were a chick i'd date him" Leo explained honestly.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Leo, you are a chick" She explained, teasingly. "Good point. Hey, he's not gay is he?"

"No, friad not"

"Danm"

Claire shook her head, trying not to laugh. For a while Leo left her alone. "Atleast admit you wouldn't mind kissing him again" He insited, about ten minutes later. Claire ignored the question inocently and contenuied wrighting, avoiding eye contact.

"Claire?"

Her pin scribbled across the page and her ponny tail bobbed as she wrote. "He kissed you again, didn't he!" Leo exclaimed acuseingly, jumping out of his seat and landing beside her desk.

"...maybe" Claire admitted, inocently. "I KNEW IT! How did it happen?"

Claire turned her chair in the oposit direction. "Claire Renet Littleton, you turn you but around and tell me what happened right now!" He insested in a fatherly mannor. Claire turned back to him blushing.

"It was in the car" She explained, innocently. "And?" Leo insted, impatently leaning over her desk. "And at the party"

"Party? what party?" Leo asked in confusion. "It was out his brother's house-"

"Wait, he kissed you twice!" the blub went on in Leo's head, a strobe light no doubt. Claire nodded, innocently, her cheeks bright red. "AW! your dateing!"

"No, were not" Claire confirmed. "Well, you've kissed three times and he took you to a party. What do _you_ call that, missy?" Leo teased, putting his hands on her hips. "...Friends?"

"Yeah, he sounds real freindly" Leo scoffed sarcasticly. Claire rolled her eyes. "Its five o'clock. I'm going home" Claire explained, hopeing up from her desk. "Why? Gotta go home early to get ready for your date?"

Claire flipped him off before sliping out the door.

WHEN CLAIRE REACHED HER APARTMENT, she was suprised to see Charlie sitting on the door step. "Hey" He looked up at her with a some what nervous smile. "Hey...?" She replied, eyeing him questioningly.

"I don't really know why i'm here" He explaine honestly, standing up and meeting her on the sidewalk. Claire cracked a smile. "It's because you missed me, right?" He teased. "You can't live without me?"

"Yeah, something like that" He replied playfully, and bent his head to kiss her. Claire had be prepared to stop him, to end this whole ordeal before someone got hurt, but as soon as his lips touched hers she lost her voice, her breath, her mind. She couldn't say no to him, even if she wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Thing

Claire's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun shined gold through a crack in the curtins in a window to her left, leaving one golden streak acorss the black compherter. She stared at the bed for a moment before realizeing it was not her own. A slight wave of confusion fell upon her as she sat up, still half asleep as she looked around. Then it dawned on her, she was at Charlie's place.

She turned to the right, and saw Charlie beside her, laying half way on his back, half on his side. One of his arms streched out behind her, and the other still laid limply across her lap. She had to look down to make sure she wasn't naked, witch she wasn't. She sighed with releif, holding her hand to her chest incase she had been. Charlies eyes opened.

"Morning" he muttered, closeing them again as he turned onto his back. "Morning" Claire beamed in return, slideing back down into the matress and laying her head agenst the fat pillow. The room was still pretty dark what with all the lights of and the curtins being closed, only that one beam from the tiny opening lit the room.


	5. Chapter 5

CrazyWomenLovesYou: Me too! Normaly I don't like mushy junk, but Charlie and Claire are just so darn cute, i couldn't resist.

Leaviel: Thank you for the help with the spelling, but I never actualy got the corrected copy. Feel free to send it again, I'd really apreciate it. Thank you.

The Last Thing

Claire's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun shined gold through a crack in the curtins in a window to her left, leaving one golden streak acorss the black compherter. She stared at the bed for a moment before realizeing it was not her own. A slight wave of confusion fell upon her as she sat up, still half asleep as she looked around. Then it dawned on her, she was at Charlie's place.

She turned to the right, and saw Charlie beside her, laying half way on his back, half on his side. One of his arms streched out behind her, and the other still laid limply across her lap. She had to look down to make sure she wasn't naked, witch she wasn't. She sighed with releif, holding her hand to her chest incase she had been. Charlies eyes opened.

"Morning" he muttered, closeing them again as he turned onto his back. "Morning" Claire beamed in return, slideing back down into the matress and laying her head agenst the fat pillow. The room was still pretty dark what with all the lights of and the curtins being closed, only that one beam from the tiny opening lit the room.

Claire streched out beneath the blankets, laying her arms up behind her head, takeing in the room around her. The air was warm, and his bed was so danm comfortable, she didn't want to ever get up. Charlie rolled onto his side, laying his hand on her stomach and placeing a kiss on her forhead.

"you know, I'm realy glad you stayed" He explained, traceing his fingers over her bare arm. Claire smiled and snugled agesnt him. "I might have passed out on the way" He added playfully. Claire laughed soundlessly, laying her forhead on his shoulder.

"You look cute when you sleep" She noted, playfull, twirling her finger around a tiny peice of his hair. "Liar" He scoffed, skepticly. "What? You do!" She insited, reasuringly. "if you say so" He rolled his eyes, playfully. Claire proped herself up on her elbos and pressed her lips agenst his to prove it.

His mouth opened to hers, pulling his arms tighter around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and trailed them down his neck, all the while falling deeper into his kiss. He finished the kiss with a few short pecks, then layed his head on her chest, keeping his arms tight arond her. Claire storked the back of his head, feeling her chest rise and fall gently beneath him. Feeling the warmth from the early afternoon flood in through the air.

The sound of a cell phone ringing startled her. "Is that yours?" She questioned, turning to Charlie. "No...I don't have one" he explained, slightly confused. The phone rang again and Claire Scurried to the edge of the bed, spotting her jeans on the floor with her cell tucked in the pocket, witch was when it dawned on her that she was not wearing them.

"Hello?" She answered the phone hurridly. "Claire, I've been trying to call you all night? Where in the sam hell are you?" Leo exclaimed on the other in, flustration in his voice. "Why whats wrong?" Claire asked in concern while looking down to make sure she was wearing cloths once again. Sweat pants, that defenetly did not belong to her.

"Thomas came over at about nine last night, he dropped off Skyler" Leo explained. "Oh my god, did he say why?" She asked, slideing out of Charlies bed as she spoke, holding the phone tightly to her ear.

"No, he didn't really say anything. He looked like he was in a hurry or something. He was acting really weird" Leo expalined, casualy. "Mommy, mommy" She could hear Skyler chanting in the background. "I think he wants to talk to you" Leo noted with a laugh before handing the phone over to him.

"Hi sweetie" Claire smiled, holding the phone with one hand while pulling down the sweat pants with the other before picking up her jeans. "Hi mom. Where were you?" Skyler questioned curiously. Claire glanced over at Charlie as she struggled with her jeans.

He sat up in the bed, blankets down to his waist, legs crossed, watching her paitently as she attempted to get dressed. "Uh, I was with a friend" She explained, aqwardly.

"When will you be home?"

"Soon" She promised assureingly, unbuttoning the slightly over-sized shirt. "Ok. Heres Leo" Skyler explained before handing the phone back. "Your on your way, right?" Leo questioned urgently. "Yeah. I just have to get dressed" She explained before thinking, then kicked her self for doing so.

"What?"

"I'll explaine latter" She assured, hurdily, pulling the shirt off and tossing it onto the bed. "Alright, just get home soon" Leo insisted then hug up. Claire stared at the phone for a moment before shoveing it into her pocket once again, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. She turned to Charlie once again, who was steady stareing, and became aware that she was in nothing but jeans and a bra.

Suddelny becomeing very embarased, she began looking around the room for her shirt, messing with her hair and pulling it over her shoulder in an attempt to better cover herself. "Here" Charlie offered, holding up her shirt.

"Thanks" She replied, blushing, and took the shirt. "So, I'm going to assume your leaving?" Charlie noted, leaning back on his elbows. Claire turned her back to him as she pulled the tight little shirt over her head. She pulled it down and adjusted the herself before turning back once agian.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't mean to rush out like this" She explained, apologetcily. "Its alright." He assured, pulling himself out of bed. Claire nodded, still feeling guilty. "I guess I'll see you soon" He walked over to her, running his hand up the side of her arm. "Yeah" She smiled reasuringly. Chalie her a soft little kiss on the lips, and another on the forehead.

"Thanks for letting me stay over" She looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Belive me, I enjoyed it way more than you did" He assured playfully, getting in one last laugh before walking her to the door.

CLAIRE BOLTEDTHROUGH THE FRONT DOOR AND SLAMMED it behind her, kneeling down and opening her arms to her sun and she came railing towards her.

"Hey, sweetie" She gave him and effection squeeze and russled his soft blond hair, giving him a kiss on the forhead. She looked up at Leo, who watched them form the opening to the kictchen, arms crossed over his chest. _I am so sorry_, she mouthed pulling her arms around Skyler again. Leo's face remianed blank and unreadable. She was in trouble.

"Hey, Skyler, why don't you go watch some TV, ok? I need to talk to Leo real quick" She explained, hideing her worry. "Ok" Skyler agreed, and hoped up on the couch. Claire rose to her feet and fallowed Leo into the kitchen.

"I already can guess where you were, so i don't need to ask. But please tell me why you thought you had to disapear without telling me like that?" Leo demanded, anger in his voice. Claire's eyes narrowed to the floor. "I wasn't thinking-"

"Danm right you wernt thinking! I was worried sick! You disapeared and then you wouldn't answer your phone, i was this close to calling the police" He exclaimed through grited teeth, trying to keep his voice down for Skylers sake. "What the hell were you doing anyways?"

"We were talking. I never heard my phone ring, I swear" Claire explained, feeling rather horible. "You exspect me to belive you spent the night at Charlie's house talking?" Leo questioned skepticly. "Claire, I really wish you could just tell me the truth. I mean, am i really that mean?"

"I am telling the truth!" She exclaimed, an offened look across her face. Leo rolled her eyes. "Fine. You keep yourself in denial all you want. I'm going to my room to get some sleep, seeing as how i didn't get any last night" He explained angrily, then stormed into his room. Claire leaned her hand agenst the counter, trying to grab a hold of herself.

In one night, she'd managed to mess everything up. Leo was pissed at her, and thought she was lieing, Skyler had to spend yet another night with out his mom, she'd messed up big time. But she knew one thing was for sure, she wouldn't be screwing this up again.

Claire sucked in a deep breath, whiped her eyes, and went back into the living room to sit with Skyler.

THREE DAYS LATER, Leo left work and walked down to the little dinner Shannon had taken them to before. He didn't want to admit it, but the coffee there was way better then the Starbuks around the corner. Besides, he never really liked chaines anyways. He took a seat at one of the boths and began to look over the minue.

"Morning Charlie" He greeted to the man that came at his side, without even looking up from the minue. "Morning. Let me guess, coffee?" Charlie replied.

"You got it" Leo answered with a grin, closeing the minue back up. "Right" Charlie nodded, and began to head off. "Wait a second" Leo insisted, before Charlie was less then a foot away. Charlie turned back in confusion. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, in concern.

"Nothing" Charlie shrugged, a look of confusion on his face. "Why haven't I heard from you lately?" Leo questioned insistently. Charlie looked down and scratched the back of his head. Leo tisked under his breath. "You know, normaly I have nothing agenst one night stands, but not when it comes to Claire-" Leo began angrily, refuseing to look at Charlie.

"I'm sorry?" Charlie raised an eye brow. "I'm not an idiot Charlie, I know what happeneds when girls and boys spend the night together" Leo explained defensivly. "Well, if your implying sex then you have the wrong idea" Charlie replied, firmly. Leo rolled his eyes skepticly. "Well, if it wasn't a one night stand, then why haven't you talked to Claire since?"

"I've tried, belive me. I called about fifteen times. Claire is avoiding _me" _Charlie explained bitterly, "Now if you'll excuse me, i have work to do" and with that he stormed off, leaving Leo in a state of confusion. When his coffee returned, it was from a difforent waiter, and Leo looked over to the front door just in time to see Charlie walk out.

"Thank you" He said to the weighter, who nodded and walked off. Leo laid out a few dollar bills on the table, picked up his cup of coffee and went out the door.

LEO CAME IN THE FRONT DOOR of their apartment to find Claire in the kitchen. "Claire-" He began, pulling off his coat as he walked. "Shh, Skylers sleeping" Claire explained, softly. Leo picked up the phone and headed into the kitchen. "Call him" he ordered, placeing the phone in her hand.

"Call...who?" Claire looked up at him in confusion. "Charlie" Leo insisted, his voice in a flustaited wisper. Claire contenuied to look confused. "I talked to him today. He says he's been calling her and your not answering. The boy's a fucking mass, Claire" Leo explained.

Claire's eyes narowed to the floor, and she bit her lower lip. She didn't want to hurt Charlie, out of all the things in the world that was the last thing she'd wanted to do. But she had a son to take care of, one who was sick at that. She didn't have time for a relationship, but she didn't have the heart to tell him, so she avoided him instead. But knowing that he had been hurt, that he was a 'fucking mess' as Leo so delicetly put it, hurt more than anything.

"Call him" Leo repeated his order, and turned back out of the kitchen. Claire stared at the phone in her hand, trying to clear her thoughts. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was blank. How could she talk to him, knowing that she'd delibretly ignored him? Knowing that she let him down? Claire sat the phone down on the counter and walked into the living room. She grabbed her coat off the hanger and pulled it one.

"Did you call?" Leo questioned, eyeing her curiously. "Nope" She answered simply, glanceing in the mirror on the wall to fix her hair. "Can you watch Skyler?"

"Sure...but where are you going?" Leo asked in confusion. "Charlies. Do I look ok?" She turned to him nervously, takeing a deep breath. Leo smiled. "You look great" He assured. "Good. I won't stay out to late" Claire promished, still a little nervous.

"Like hell you wont!" Leo insisted, hopeing out of his chaire. "I've got a date that I have to cancle, there for I'm inviteing him over. If you come home, I'm locking you out" He assured playfully, laying a hand on either side of her shoulders. Claire couldn't help but smile. "Alright, just make sure you keep it down. I don't want explaine sex to Skyler just yet...let alone gay sex" Claire explained, teasingly.

"Don't worry. I'll be good." Leo assured, and gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck before turning her out the door.

CHARLIE CAME INTO HIS APARTMENT and slumped down on the couch, tiredly running his hand through his hair. He was exausted form working, and even more so for the lack of sleep in the past three days for worrying about Claire. He glanced over at his answering machine, still no messiges. He let out an sigh and leaned back agenst the couch, closeing his eyes.

He tired to relax, maybe get some rest, but it wouldn't work. When ever her closed his eyes, he saw Claire, when ever he opened his eyes, He saw Claire, and he swore atleast fifty times through out the day he had heard he voice. But he was determined to get over her. _I'm not about to let some girl ruin my life again_, he thought, hopping up from the couch once again.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he headed into his room. He finished undressing and threw his work close aside before ploping down on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. He ran his fingers through his hair once again and stared up at the ceiling. He needed a way to get his mind off Claire, anything. Well, not anything. Nothing stupid, that would end up messing things up even more.

_I need to get out_, he decided after a while of laying in silence. He pulled himself out of bed and went over to his closet, pulling out a shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly putting them on. He found some shoes, and his coat and headed for the door, nearly running into Claire when he pulled it open. He stoped, stareing down at her in confusion for a moment.

It had been three whole days since he'd seen her little form, her long, curly blond hair the flodded over her shoulders, her adorible mouth, the way she bit her lip when she looked up at him, they way her big, round, sparkling blue eyes stared up at him innocently, nervously, logingly. He couldn't breath, let alone speak. He took in a nervouls glup, and held onto the doorway to keep himself from falling over.

Only a moment of aqward silence passed between them before Claire lifted her hands to the side of his face and pulled herself up to him, pressing her lips agenst his as hard as she could. For a moment, Charlie couldn't think, and could have eaisly fallen backwards. But he regained thought enough to let go of the wall and pull his arms around her as tight as he posibly colud, opening his mouth to hers, feeling the rush flood through him.

Claire wraped her arms around his neck, standing on the tip of her toes to better reach him. Charlie literly lifted her off her feet, turning so that she was inside with in seconds, and with little effort at that. He held her to him with one arm while he reached for the door nob and pulled it shut.

They'er lips parted after a moment, both shakeing and out of breath. Claire contenuied to stare up at him, feeling his heart beat beneath her hand as she trailed it down the callar of his shirt. "I've missed you so much" He explained honestly, his voice still a little shaky. "I missed you too" She assured softly, feeling the guilt all over again. It was even harder to ignore now that he was infront of her, and she could see it in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. Leo was right, he did have an amazeing voice.

Claire looked down, bitting her lip again nervously, hopeing to good that he didn't confront her. She didn't know if she could handle haveing to explaine herself to him. Charlie lifted her chin so that her eyes meet his before he leaned down and kissed her again, and again, and again, and again.

Claire borke off breathlessly, feeling her own hear race. She couldn't see straight, evey thing was blurred. Every thing but him. She laid her forhead agenst his chest, despretly trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes, and took in a glup before opening them again. The room spun around her, Charlie was the only thing keeping her from falling. She lifted her forhead form his shoulder and stood on her toes once again, so that her lips were right beside his ear.

"I love you" She wispered, softly, running her hand up his chest, and feeling him shutter agenst her. His arms went tighter around her waist as she began to kiss his neck. She could now feel his heart beating agenst hers. "I love you" He replied, breathlessly, burrying his face agenst her shoulder, moveing his lips agenst her skin.

She pulled back, fliping her hair over her shoulder before cupping his face and pressing her lips to his once again. His hands ran over the curve of her hips, pulling up the material of her shirt as they moved up even further. Claire let out a moan that was muffled by his mouth. She let her hand trail down the side of his cheek, pulling back and stareing into his eyes before sliding her jacket off her shoulders.

Charlies hand trailed down her cheek, traceing the line of her neck, her shoulder, running gently down her bare arm. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, hearing her gasp when his lips touched her skin.

He was in love, no dobt about it. He'd told girls he'd loved them before, and he hadn't been lieing. When your young, you always seem to think your inlove. But Charlie had grown up fast, a learned from every girl, every broken heart, every mistake. He now knew what love really was, and her name was Claire.

She slid his coat off his shoulders and he helped pull it off the rest off the way and threw it aside. His mouth returned to hers as his fingers grazed over her cheeks, then trailed down her back. Claire wraped one arm around his shoulders, pressing herself agenst him as she reached for the door nob to the bed room with her free hand. She found it after a moment and pushed the door open. They moved into the room without parting, and closed the door behind them.

Claires hands moved up his chest, lifting the fabric of his shirt with them before pulling it off. Charlies arms went around her waist, pulling her tighter agenst him as they kissed. His lips sliped away from hers and moved down to her neck. Claire sucked in a breat of air, running her fingers through his already matted hair before colapsing onto the bed breathlessly.

She looked up at him, captureing his eyes as she undid his belt and slid it off. She watched as his head rolled back, takeing in a nervous gulp. She leaned forwared, leading a trail of kisses up his bare chest untill she meet his lips. She kneeled on the bed, holding her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Charlie's hands moved all over her, lifting the fabric of her shirt unitl she finaly pulled it off and flugh it aside. He held his arms around the small of her back, pulling her close to him Before they slowly moved back onto the bed. He pressed his forhead agenst hers as she laid her head agesnt the pillow, both stareing into each others eyes. Both nervous, and shaky, and warm, and despret.

He knew now that he could never stop loveing her, no matter how hard he tired. He had himself convinced, now all he had to do was convince her, and he was going to do it in the best way posible.


	6. Chapter 6

C

Lostlorenzo: Hey, glad you liked the chapter. Saw the promopictures for the next chapter, and they are adorable. I've been hearing that little romer about Dom and Evie going out in real life, because some reporter saw them kissing, but if you've seen dom with i don't know, his lord of the rings buddies, you can tell he kisses pretty much every one. So I guess we can never really know, but i think my love for Charlie and Claire and my hatered for Kate Is makeing it difficult for me to belive that anything will happen between Charlie and Kate on the show. And if it dose, i will be royaly pissed. Like, team up with Samara from the ring, jump in the TV and punch Kate to death kind of pissed. But any way, i guess there's not much else to say. Alot of cute stuff in this next chapter. Hope you like it!

The Last Thing

It had been one week now since Claire went over Charlie's house, simply to apologize and instead got the best sex of her life, witch was repeated on a nightly basses every night since. But it was more then just amazeing, mind-blowing sex, she was in love. One hundred pecrent, no doubt about it, head-over-heels in love.

And now she watched form the kitchen as Charlie sat on the floor, playing with Skyler as if he were his own son. She smiled as she leaned agenst the door way, twirling the straw in her glass as she watched the two play.

"Hey, watch the shoe's. They'er new" Leo scolded playfully as he sat on the couch, pokeing his head over his magazine. The two ignored him, and contenuied laughing. The front door opened, and Shannon barged in hey. "Claire, I need help. Its an emergency" Shannon exclaimed, barging into the door.

"Dress or casual?" Claire questioned, teasingly. "No, not cloths. This is big" Shannon insisted, shutting the door behind her. "We need to talk now"

"Ok" Claire nodded, and fallowed Shannon into the bath room. "Whats wrong, Shan?" Claire asked in concern as her friend sat down on sink. "I think i'm pregnet" Shannon explained, nervoulsy. "What?" Claire exclaimed, covering her mouth a second later. Shannon nodded with a miserable look, and burried her head into her hands.

"Are you sure?" Claire questioned. "No. But I took a test, and it was negitive. And negitive means not good, witch means I'm pregnet" Her words choked off into a loud sob and she burried her heand into her hands once again. Claire couldn't keep from laughing. "What's so funny?" Shannon demanded, moodily.

"Sweety. Negitive means not pregnet. Positive, means pregnet" Claire explained, doing her best not to crack up again. "Are you sure?" Shannon looked up hopefully, wipeing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Postive" Claire confirmed with a nod, before laughing at her own little pun.

"Aw, thank god" Shannon sighed in releif. Claire patted her on the shoulder re-asuringly. The two walked out of the bath room moments later. "Everything, alright?" Leo questioned, glanceing at them over the back of the couch. "Yep. Desaster averted" Claire assured, fallowing Shannon to the door.

"Thank's Claire. Your a life-savor" Shannon explained aprechiativly, giving her a little hug at the door way. "No problem" Claire assured with a smile. "See you at work" Shannon added before heading down the hall. Claire shut the door behind her, and started to giggle once again.

"What was all that about?" Charlie questioned from the floor. "Oh nothing, Shannon thought she was pregenet" Claire replied, in amusement. "Was she?" Leo raised an eye brow worriedly. "Nope. She took a teast, and it said negitvie. Acording to Shannon, negitive means pregnet" Claire explained.

"Oh god" Leo rolled his eyes, playfully. "Blondes"

"hey!" Both Claire and Charlie exclaimed defensivly. "Oh, get over it" Leo scoffed, and went back to reading his magazine. "Ok. Its almost eight O'clock, when do you plan on making dinner?" Claire questioned, raising an eye brow in Leo's direction. "I don't" He replied simply. "Ok, then. I'm ordering out" She confirmed, walking over to the phone.

"Oh. Pitzza!" Skyler inisted, happily. "Oh, no. No one's going to eat pitzza in my house" Leo confirmed, tossing the magazine on the table. "Well, what do you sugest?" Claire raised her eye brow skepticly. "Um,...chinese?" Leo explained bluntly.

"I hate Chinese" Skyler noted, sulkinly. "Fine, then. I'll see if i can find something to make" Leo sighed, and wondered into the kitchen. Claire plopped down on the floor beside them, phone in hand, and began to dile the number. "What are you doing?" Charlie questioned cursiouly.

"Calling Daminos" She replied with a sly grin. "Yay!" Skyler exclaimed, trowing his arms around his mom. "Shhh" She warned with a laugh. "But I though Leo was going to-" Charlie began in confusion. "There's nothing to make. I checked" Claire expalined, in a conspicous wisper.

"Oh my god" Charlie gaped at her in shock. "what?" Claire tilted her head to the side. "Your bloody evil" He noted, playfully. "I know" Claire shrugged, with a proud little grin. "Hello, dominos?"

"Hey, Claire. There's nothing in the fri- What the hell?" Leo exclaimed, as he walked out of the kichen. The three looked up at him in the door way and burst into laughter. "What do you think your doing, young lady?" Leo questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I'd like to order a pitzza" Claire contenuied, looking up at Leo with a smile. "Kindly go to hell" Leo grumbled, before grabing his coat and heading for the door. "Yes, extra large, peperoni. Thank you" Claire ignored him with a smile and hung up the phone. "Hey , Leo. While your out, got to block busters" Claire suggested playfully.

Leo slammed the door behind him. Claire contenuied to laugh. "What?" She looked up at Charlie, who was shakeing his head. "Pure evil" He explained with a sigh, before turning to skyler. "So, what dose it feel like to be the child of saten?"

Claire's jaw dropped in offence. "Pretty cool" Skyler shrugged, with a partialy-toothed grin. "I'm not saten!" Claire insisted. "Sure..." Charlie rolled his eyes skepticly, "Don't listen to a word she says" He leaned over and wispered into Skylers ear, who was laughing all the while.

"Oh, thats nice" Claire scoffed, sarcasticly. "Oh, no. She can hear us" Charlie gasped, playfully. "Of course I can hear you! I'm sitting too feet away!" Claire exclaimed, defensivly.

"She's only too feet away! Run, Skyler, run!" Charlie demanded playfully, watching as Skyler made a mad dash for Leo's bed room and slam the door behind him. "Who's evil?" Claire questioned, playfully. "What? I just saved your son from Saten" Charlie replied in his defence.

"You scared him into locking himself in the bed room" Claire corrected. "Well, look on the bright side. Now were all alone" Charlie noted playfully, leaning over to kiss her. "Yeah, right" Claire pulled away skepticly. "What?" Charlie questioned inocently. "You called me saten!" Claire exclaimed defensivly.

"So? I wanna join the dark side" Charlie replied, going to kiss her once again. The door bell rang. "Well to danm bad" Claire assured, before climing to her feet. "Your mean!" Charlie called after her in a childish voice. "I'm saten. Thats my job" Claire explained, walking over to the front door.

"Did I just hear, what I think I heard?" Leo questioned from the door way. "Oh, its you. I was hopeing for pitzza" Claire noted with a sigh. "Yeah, well. Sorry to disapoint you" Leo replied sarcasticly, and made his way in. "Eh. I'll live. What movie did you get?" Claire questioned, shutting the door behind her.

"Is the pitzza here?" Skyler questioned, pokeing his head out through the door way. "No. Its just Leo" Claire explained teasingly. "Aw man" Skyler sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Don't worry, it'll be here soon" Claire asured, giving him a pat on the head. "Really soon" Charlie confrimed, laying down on the floor. "One, two,-"

The door bell rang. "Pitzza!" Skyler leaped off the couch, over Charlie, and ran for the door. "How did you know that?" Claire questioned curiously. "I told you. I'm pathatelic"

"Telapathic" Leo corrected without looking up from the magazie. "What ever" Charlie shruged casualy. Claire rolled her eyes and walked to the door, where Skyler were jumping to reach the knob. "Hold on, will you?" She smiled playfully. "Open the door, will you?" Skyler replied mockingly. Claire rolled her eyes and opened the door.

A FEW HOURS LATER, the pitzza box was empty and sprawled out on the floor, along with Charlie, who laid before it eating his last peice, and Skyler her sat on his back, watching the Labrynth.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower" Leo announced, pushing himself off the couch. "Can I come?" Charlie questioned playfully. "No" Claire answered for him, looking over her shoulder just in time to see Leo nod and mouth the word _yes. _

"God, Claire. What do you have agnest gay people?" Charlie scoffed playfully. "First off, your not gay. Second off, I'm saten. Saten hate's the gays" Claire explained, sarcastily. "Really? I thought saten would like gays, cause you know, they piss off god so much" Charlie noted, playfully.

"Hmm...good ponit" Claire nodded in agreement. "Leo, what side are you on?" She questioned, glanceing at him over the back of the couch. "Oh, defenetly saten's" Leo replied, with a wink. "Yes! Welcome to the dark side!" She exclaimed sarcasticly. "Oh, so he can come to the dark side but i can't?" Charlie questioned defensivly.

"Life's a bitch, ain't it?" Claire questioned in reply. "Not all of it. Just you" Charlie replied, teasingly. "Why, thank you" Claire smiled proudly.

"Mom. What's a bitch?" Skyler questioned. Claire's eyes widened. "Uh...its almost nine. time for bed"

"Ok. Charlie, what's a bitch?" Skyler questioned again, as Claire lifted him up off the floor. "Your mom" Charlie replied simply. "Good night" Sweety" Claire scooted him into the bed room. "Good night" Skyler replied simply, and closed the door behind him.

"Your corrupting my son you know" Claire noted, laying down on her back beside Charlie. "I know" Charlie replied simply, looking over at her with a grin. "If it helps, I plan to corrupt you too" He added with a grin, rolling onto his side. "I'm saten, I'm already corrupt" Claire corrected, playfully.

"Good point" He agreed, before leaning over to kiss her.

THE NEXT MORNING, Leo sat on the couch drinking his coffee, and reading the paper. He watched as the door to Claire's room opened, and Skyler wondered out in his pajamas. "Mroning kid" He greeted, looking up from the paper. "Morning" Skyler replied tiredly, and wondered into the bathroom. Leo turned back to the paper, hearing the bathroom door shut, fallowed by a scream. He looked over his shoulder to see Skyler being shoed back out by Claire, who was holding a towel around herself.

"Why didn't you tell him we were in here?" She questioned, trough gritted teeth. "I didn't know" Leo answered simply, "Wait, we?"

Claire bowed her head. Nine o'clock in the morning, and already she'd said to much. "Morning" Charlie apeared in the door way behind her, grinning like and idiot. "Morning Charlie" Leo replied simply, and went back to reading his papper. "You people are insane" Claire confirmed, makeing her way to the bed room.

Charlie shrugged, and shut the bath room door once again.

CLAIRE LEFT FOR WORK WITH LEO an hour later. Shannon had already begun stressing when they got there. She contenuied to ramble on as she paced back and forth. Claire and Leo watched her in confusion, not able to understand a word she was saying.

"Uh...Shan?" Leo spoke up after a long moment of silence. "What?" Shannon snapped in reply. "Uh...what's wrong?" He questioned nervously. "What do you mean _whats wrong?_ Haven't you been listoning?" Shannon questioned angrily. Leo glanced over at Claire. "No"

"Some help you are" Shannon huffed, and stormed off into her office, slamming the door behind her. "Dose that mean were fired?" Leo questioned, turning to Claire in confusion. "...Maybe" Claire replied uncertently. "Wanna go get coffee?" Leo sugested casualy.

"Sure" Claire shrugged in agreement, and fallowed him out the door.

After Coffee, Leo went back to the studio to see what Shannon was haveing a caniption about, but he sent Claire home to stay with Skyler, because he didn't trust a person with the mind of a four-year-old (Charlie) watching someone who was a four-year-old. Claire might have arguied for Charlie's intelegence, but decided to let the comment go.

After all, if she wen't home, she got to spend time with her two favorite men in the whole world, and if not, liston to Shannon rant for another few hours. So, home she went.

When Claire walked in, she found Charlie asleep on the couch, with Skyler asleep on his stomach. She couldn't help but smile as she carefully shut the door. She took off her jacket and went into the kitchen, doing her best not to wake them. But Charlie wasn't exactly a deep sleeper. When she came back out of the kitchen, Charlie's eyes were open and looking up at her.

"Good morning" He muttered, still half asleep. "Good afternoon" Claire corrected, takeing a seat in the chaire across from them, "Did he tire you out?"

"No, no. I belive I tired him out, in fact" Charlie explained, glanceing down at the sleeping toddler who was useing him as a bed. "So, your home early. Did Shannon fire you?"

"I have no idea" Claire explained with a sigh, sinking back into the chair. "She's hard to understand when she's ranting...or crying, or really happy...or when she has one of her asthma attacks" Claire explained. "Well, I'm sure she'll make since sooner or later" Charlie offered with a shrug, carefull lifting skyler up without wakeing him and sitting up before laying the kid back down.

"Not likely, she hasn't for the past...well...since I've known her" Claire replied skepticly. "Well, I haven't known her to long, but I don't understand her much either" Charlie explained. "What do you mean you haven't known her to long? You meet on the island didn't you?" Claire questioned skepticly.

"Yes, I had an encounter...once...maybe twice. Yeah, i think twice." Charlie explained, clearing his trought uncomfortbly. "Oh?" Claire raised an eye brow in his direction. "Yep." He gave an aqward nod. "What happened?" Claire questioned curiuosly, knowing that it was obviously going to be interesting.

"Well, she asked me to help her catch fish once" Charlie explained, now trying to sound casual. "You know how to catch fish?" Claire asked, curiously. "Hell no! Well, atleast not with a stick and a peice of shrapnal atleast. But, i did my best" He answered with a grin.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice guy"

"right..."

"I'm not a nice guy?"

"You had a little crush on Shannon, didn't you?" Claire questioned teasingly. "What? Nooo!" Charlie replied, makeing it a little to obvious. "Charlie, its ok. Its not like i never found any one on the island attractive. And Shannons a modle, so i can't blame you" Claire explained reasuringly.

"Yeah, well, maybe _you_ have a crush on Shannon" Charlie rambled accusingly, getting nervous as he eaisly did. "Don't change the subject" Claire insisted. "Ok, fine. So i helped her fish, and brought one back. Her and her brother started fighting. So basicly, she used me to prove that she could take care of her slef" Charlie explained, simply.

"That dosen't make since" Claire noted in confusion. "Yeah. Isn't that our topic of today? 'Shannon dosent make since'?" Charlie reminded playfully. "Right. I almost forgot" Claire explanied sarcasticly, "Go on"

"Ok, well...you promis not to get mad at me?" Charlie confirmed. Claire nodded, reasuringly. "Ok. I was on the beach, minding my own buisness...walking about aimlessly and out of no where Shannon comes up, grabs me by the callar and plants one on me" Charlie explained, mildly embarased.

"What?" Claire questioned in shock ."You said you wern't going to get mad!" Charlie reminded defensivly. "I'm not...but...why?" Claire questioned through her laughter. "I dunno...i'm a good looking guy" Charlie sugested with a shrug. "No, that can't be it" Claire noted, talking to herself more then him.

"Man, i'm not nice or good looking now? Why the hell are you going out with me?" Charlie quesrtioned sarcasticly. "Hmmm...do we really wanna go there?" Claire replied playfully. "Right, good point" Charlie nodded, with a grin. "I'm not takeing any chances with you"

Claire felt her cheeks blush as she smiled. They'ed been together for atleast a week now, but Claire still couldn't keep of blushing. She'd defenetly have to work on that.

Two Weeks Later

"Ok, you two. Its three O'clock. Lets go home, and get ready" Shannon sugested, her heels clunking agenst the floor as she marched out of her office, stareing down at the little silver rolex on her wright. "Home, what about coffee?" Leo questioned defensivly.

"You can have coffee at home" Shan explained, pulling on her coat. "Not good coffee" Leo scoffed in disapointment. "You'll live one day without coffee" Shannon muttered, teasingly. "Besides, at the party, they'll have alcahol" Claire replied, giving him a pat on the head. "Good point" He replied, his smile lighting up again. The three walked out the door and headed down the side walk.

"So Claire, Leo tells me Charlie's been spending the night at the house alot" Shannon began, keeping up a fast pace as they walked. Claire looked down and wondered how she could move so fast in those heels. "Yeah, why?" Claire replied innocently. "Well...your haveing sex, right?" Shannon questioned, as if it should be obvious.

Claire blushed. "Almost every night. Good too, from what I've heard" Leo answered for her, flashing her a playfull grin. Claire rolled her eyes. "Really? Is he good?" Shannon questioned, showing great intrest. Claire didn't reply. "Well?" The two questioned in unison.

"Guys, you know I don't like talking about this stuff" Claire remined, uncomfortably. "Like we ever care? Now was he good or not? If you don't answer, I'll asume he's bad. And you don't want me to give him the little talk do you?" Shannon questioned, playfully.

" Oh, god, no!" Claire replied quickly. "Good. then Tell" Shannon replied with a devious grin, patting Claire on the head like an obedient little puppy.

They reached the aparement about twenty minutes later. "What, dose he live here?" Shannon questioned as they walked in, indicateing to Charlie who sat on the couch. "Pretty much" Leo scoffed. "Well, you can kick me out any time you like" Charlie offered playfully.

"No I can't. Your too cute" Leo replied, teasingly. Charlie flashed him a cheesy grin before walking over to Claire. "HI" He said, giving her a little peck. "Hi" Claire replied, doing her best not no blush. "Ok. Shannon needs to be dressed here!" Shannon explained, pulling off her coat. "Here, hold this" She added, tossing over Skylers head. He pulled it down and laughed.

"Claire, that means me and you, in the closet, now!" Shannon explained insistently. "Sounds like a porn" Charlie noted simply. Leo sinkered from the corner. Claire began to laugh, herself. Shannon, who was already fed up grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the room.

"Ok, ok. Calm down" Claire insisted, after being pulled into the bed room. "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed out right now" Shan explained, takeing a deep breath to calm herself down. "I can tell. Something wrong?" Claire questioned, eyeing her in concern. "No, no. I'm fine. Now, lets see what crap you have to wear" Shannon assured, and entered Claire's closet.

Meanwhlie, in the living room Leo and Charlie were shareing the aqward silence of the centry. "Don't you need to get ready?" Leo questioned, curiously. "Uh..."Charlie began, looking down at his ripped jeans and button up shirt. "You don't have any cloths do you?" Leo asked, in astonishment.

"No sir" Charlie replied meekly. A grin crossed Leo's face. "Fallow me" He inisted, and headed to his room. "A gay man is asking me to fallow him into his room...this is so going in my journal" Charlie noted outloud, fallowing Leo into his room. "You keep a journal?" Leo questioned curiosly, opening the two sliding doors to his closet, witch was way more orginized then Claires.

"Yeah, only cause i know my brother reads it. I like to put stuff in there to freak him out" Charlie explained, hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans. "Is your brother a homophobe?" Leo questioned, glanceing at him over the shoulder. "No, of course not. He's british" Charlie explained, playfully. Leo smiled, and went back to his search.

In the room next to them, Shannon was paceing back and forth in her bra and skirt, mubling to her self. Claire sat on her bed, watching her move back and forth and trying to think of something to say. "Shannon...your acting really strange...i think we should talk-" Claire began, eyeing her in concern.

"Uh...need any help?" Claire questioned, raising an eye brow. "Oh, sweetie...not from you" Shannon replied in her sweet playfull voice. Claire sunk back down, and let Shannon rumage through the closet and talk to herself in peice. After a moment, she decided to hop up and get dressed herself.

She took her hair out of the clip and began brushing it, afraid that if she went near the cloths Shannon might attack her or something. She contenuied to glance over her shoulder as she brushed her hair, watching Shannon pull out each article of clothing, studdy it for a moment, and then throw it back.

Something was defenetly wrong. But Claire would have to wait to find out. Maybe at the party, after Shannon had gotten dressed and had a few drinks, Claire could shake it out of her. But untill then, she had to figure out how to get to the little black dress Shannon had just thrown aside without being tackled, god forbid it was in the "maybe" pile.

"How do you feel?" Leo questioned, looking over his masterpeice. "Well...its not ripped jeans and a hoodie...but its something" Charlie replied, playfully. "Well , you look grate. You clean up well" Leo assured with pride. "You should let me dress you more often"

"No, sir. Special occasion's only. I'm not going to be your barbi doll" Charlie assured, messing this his callar. "Well, as a matter of fact Shannon is my barbie doll, you would be my ken" Leo corrected sarcasticly.

"And what about Claire?" Charlie inquired curiously. "It dosen't matter what Claire wears, you'll be taken it off soon enough" Leo replied, playfully. Charlie smiled and blushed.

"Hey, Shan" Claire had finished brushing her hair and putting on her make up. "What?" Shannon questioned from somewhere in the closet. "Im going out into the living room, the baby sitter should be here soon" Claire explained. "Fine" Shannon replied, a little preocupied. Claire shrugged, and walked out into the living room.

She had to stop and take a double-take when she saw Charlie in the living room, leaning his elbows agenst the couchter and a very casual, yet classy outfit, obviousl one of Leo's. She stood motionless in her slip, a look of suprise on her face. "Oh...hey" He replied, looking over at her with a slightly neruos grin. "Oh my god, Charlie...you look great" She exclaimed, still looking him over. He blushed a little and looked down.

"Yeah, Leo works wonders" Charlie replied modestly. "Well it wasn't to hard. He's alot less difficult then you are" Leo noted from the kitchen. Claire rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look missy. Your not even dressed yet" Leo reminded, playfully. Claire looked down and blushed, realizing she was only in her slip. She crossed her arms over her chest in an attemp to cover up, now fully aware that Charlie was looking at her.

"CLAIRE!" Shannon called from the bed room. Claire rolled her eyes once again and wondered back in. Shannon sat on Claires bed, still no dressed, with her head in her hands. "Shannon, whats wrong?" Claire asked, worriedly, shutting the door behind her. "I can't do this" Shannon explained emotionaly.

"Do what?" Claire sat down on the bed beside her. "I can't go to all these parties and look nice knowing pretty soon i'm going to be all...fat" Shannon explained with a sob. "What do you mean?" Claire asked in confusion. "I'm pregnet. I took another test, and I went to the doctors and I'm pregnet" Shannon explained, laying down on the bed.

"Aw, sweetie" Claire comforted her, not knowing what else to say. "You know, you don't have to go tonight. Me and Leo can handle it" Claire offered. "Really?" Shannon sat up, her eyes drying a little. "Yeah, you can go home and spend some time with Sayid...dose he know?"

"Yeah, hes all happy and shit" Shannon replied, discourgingly. Claire couldn't help but smile. "I'm gonna finish getting dressed. You just lay down untill the baby sitter comes. then you can go home, ok?" Claire assured, hopping off the bed.

"Thanks Claire" Shannon replied apreciativly, trying to get a hold of herself. "No problem" Claire assured with a smile. She picked up the little black dress and pulled it on. "Hey Claire...you know what I just realized?" Shannon questioned, sitting up on the bed. "Huh?" Claire looked up from her spot on the floor where she was searching for her shoes.

"Today is November 15th" Shannon explained. Claire thought for a moment, trying to remember the importence of the date. "The day that Kate...you know?" Shannon reminded casualy. "Oh" Claire nodded, the light bulb of her mind finaly going on. For a moment it was silent.

"So... black heels?" Claire looked up, holding up the shoes in her hand. "Oh, those are cute! I so have to barrow them sometime!" Shannon exclaimed. "I knew you'd say that. I'd been hideing them for a month" Claire explained playfully, pulling them on. "Thats no fair" Shannon pouted from the bed. "You'll live" Claire assured, and headed out the door.

A FEW HOURS LATER, THE THREE ARIVED at the party. Leo assured Claire that he would handle all the buisness, all she needed to do was stand around and look pretty. Charlie assured her that job would be easy. So off Leo went to talk buisness, and Charlie and Claire stood around like prize-winning wall flowers.

"How many of these things do you have to go to?" Charlie questioned curiously. "About a million" Claire replied honestly. "Don't worry, i normaly only stay about an hour. Then we can slip out. Normlay I just stand back here and count the fakes" she explained in amusment. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Well in a room full of modles-" Charlie shrugged, shooting her a playfull smile. "Oh, so you noticed?" Claire questioned, teasingly. "Of course I noticed...despite what you may have been told I am infact a guy" Charlie reminded. Claire smiled. "Oh, belive me...I noticed" Claire assured playfully.

"Yeah, I think Leo did too" Charlie noted with a laugh. "Oh?" Claire raised an eye brow. "He walked in on me in the shower this morning...again" Charlie explained. "I think he likes you" Claire teased, giving him a playfull nudge. "Well, will just have to give him a little talk, because I'm taken" Charlie assured with a smile. Claire felt herself blush as she looked down at her.

"Are you sure? I mean...Leo's a pretty good looking guy. And he can cook, and he dresses well...and he can dance" Claire explained teasingly. "So I can see" Charlie noted, looking in the direction where Leo and his...partner were danceing. "Wow..he's drunk all ready?" Claire raised an eye brow in suprise.

"He must have been speed drinking" Charlie sugested. "Yeah, either that or it was just pumped into his vaines" Claire corrected sarcasticly. "Well...he looks like he's having fun" Charlie noted with a shrug. "Yeah, witch means we'll be having some compitition later on tonight" Claire added with a smile.

"Eh, we can take' em" Charlie assured with a wink. Claire blushed again. for a moment, it was quiet between them. Charlie looked out into the crowd, giving Claire a chance to recover. "So...the music slowed down. Should we join them?" He questioned, soundling a little nervous. "Sure" Claire shrugged. he took her hand and walked her out onto the floor before sliding his arms around her waist.

"You know, Leo really did do a good job with you" She notted, putting her arms around his shoulder. Charlie smiled modestly. "But, it dosen't beat ripped jeans and a hoodie" She added, playfully. "Well good. Because I like my jeans" Charlie replied playfully. "As do I" Claire assured, before laying her head agenst his chest.

"You know...its so weird that after two years of not seeing each other at all, we'd end up in the right place, at the right time" Claire noted, listoning to his heart beat. "Well, thats fate, luv" Charlie explained, she could tell he was smiling, and she couldn't help but blush whenever he reffered to her as Luv.

"To quote your hand" She noted playfully, rembering back to when she first meet him. "You rember that?" Charlie questioned, souding some what suprised. "Of course I rember. I remember every little thing about you, Charlie Pace" Claire explained, lifiting her head to look up at him. Charlie didn't know what to say, so he simply smiled down at her instead.

"Wow...I don't even remember every little thing about me...I can't even remember what i was wearing two days ago" Charlie explained, sarcasticly. "Blue jeans, a brown T-shirt and black sandles" Claire explained without the slightest effort. Charlie looked impressed. "Oh, and you wern't wearing under wear...i distenktly remember that part" She added with a laugh.

"I rarely do" Charlie explained with a shrug. "Yeah...I know" Claire reminded playfully. Charlie and her shared a little laugh. "Wow, if i wasn't completly obsessed with you I'd think you were stalking me" Charlie noted playfully. "Hey, atleast i'm not reading your mind" Claire replied, sarcasticly.

"Oh, so now you belive me?" Charlie questioned playfully. "I never said that..." Claire answered innocently. "Right...want me to prove it again?" Charlie suggested with a grin. Claire rolled her eyes and tried her best not to blush. She was failing miserbly. "Ok...close your eyes" Charlie insisted playfully.

"Charlie...arn't we a little old for this?" Claire questioned sarcasticly. "No" He shrugged, "I close my eyes all the time."

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, you know you want to" Charlie urged, playfully. Claire sighed. She couldn't argue with that. She let her arms down from his shoulders and closed her eyes, feeling Charlie's lips press agenst hers moments later. The two kissed long after the song was over, after the enitre room had goon empty and spun in circles, then lit up with fire works, then wen't back to normal once again.

"Its been an hour" Claire notted, glanceing over at the clock on the wall. "Great. Lets go" Charlie took her hand in his and started leaning her through the crowd. The made an easy break and tumbled out on the side walk together, laughing for no reson at all. "Wow. Thats was easy" Claire noted, leaning agenst one of the beams that held up an awning infront of the door.

"Yeah. I feel like James bond" Charlie noted sarcasticly. Claire laughed. "Come on. Lets go home" Claire inisted, sliding her arm around his back. Charlie put his arm over her shoulder, and the two began their four-block walk back to the amartment.

WHEN CLAIRE WALEKD DOWN THE HALL WAY, she stopped in suprise. Charlie, comeing up a little bit late shot her a funny look. Claire was to shocked to notice. He looked and the direction she was stareing, and detected the problem right away. Thomas stood in the hall, right before there door witch he apread to be arguing with the baby sitter through.

"Thomas? What the hell are you doing here?" Claire questioned, walking forward. "I'm looking for my son" Thomas replied angrily. "What?" Claire gasped. "I said I'm looking for my son, now open the door and tell this bitch inside who I am!" Thomas inisted. "Are you kidding me?" Claire questioned sarcasticly.

"If you actualy think i'm going to let you in my house, let alone any where near my son, your insane" She explained, pushing between him in the door. "Cliare, I swear to god, if you don't bring skyler out here right now-" Thomas warned. Claire ignored him, and fumbled with her key in an attempt to open the door. "Claire-" Thomas grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Don't even think about touching her" Charlie warned, stepping up beside them. He stared Thomas in the eye untill he finaly let go of her arm. Claire turned her back to him and opened the door. "Claire, this man is crazy! He wouldn't stop yelling!" Sun explained from inside. "Its alright, Sun. Where's Skyler?" Claire questioned, in concern.

"He's in your room, scared to death" Sun explained, shooting thomas a look from the opening in the door way. "Oh my god..." Claire sighed, and made her way to the bed room. Charlie slid through the door. "Is everything all right?" Charlie questioned. Sun nodded. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell him to leave but he wouldn't listen" Sun explained, gesturning angrily in Thomas direction.

"Its alright" Charlieassured, "If he dosen't leave now...we'll call the cops" He confirmed, looking directily at Thomas before slaming the door shut and locking it.

Claire opened the door to her room and found Skyler hideing under the blankets. "Skyler, sweetie? Its me" She explained sympatheticly. "Mommy?" Skyler crawled to the end of the bed and poked his head out. Claire sat down on the bed and lifted the blankets off him. "Is he gone?" Skyler questioned, crawling into her lap.

"Yeah. He's gone" Claire assured, doing her best to comfort him. "I don't want to go back with him. I wanna stay here" Skyler explained. "I know, sweetie" Claire contenuied to rock him in her lap. The door to the bed room opened again, and Charlie came in. "Hey. Is every thing all right?" he questioned, sitting down beside them. Claire nodded.

"Hunny, why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep, alright?" Claire sugested. "Ok" Slyer replied simply, and crawled back up to the pillows. Claire got up once agian and went out into the living room. "Sun, I am so sorry about this" Claire explained. "No, its all right. Really" Sun assured her.

"Well, its late. I should be letting you go" Claire sugested, not knowing what else to say. Sun nodded. "Call me if you need someone to watch him any time" She inisted. "I will" Claire assured, "Good night"

"Good night" Sun replied, and headed out into the hall. Claire shut the door and leaned back agenst it, takeing a deep breath to calm herself down. Charlie sliped out of her room and carefull shut the door behind him. He came over and wraped his arms around her waiste.

"You alright?" He questioned softly, stareing down at her. Claire nodded. "I'll be fine" she assured, "Is Skyler asleep?"

"Yeah. I think so" Charlie replied. "Ok. I think I'm gonna stay in there with him tonight" Cliare explained. "Alright? Do you want me to stay here untill Leo comes home? Incase Thomas come's back?" Charlie questioned. "No. Thats alright. You should go home. Get some rest for once" Claire sugested.

"Alright. Call me tommarow" He inisted, placeing a kiss on her forhead. "I will" She assured, still not quite ready to let him go. It didn't help much when he leaned down to kiss her. "Good night" He flashed her a smile after their lips parted. "Good night" Claire replied, blushing, and slipped out of his arms. Charlie gave her one more kiss before he left, and Claire went back to her room and laid down with her son, who was already fast asleep.


	7. chapter 7

Lostlorenzo: Hey there. I was verry pleased with the Kate moment. I Really liked the "I close my eyes all the time" line too. Unfortunetly, i haven't meet Dom anywhere outside of my dreams, or else i'd hate me two. But like you said, I've seen pictures. Happy birthday to Hayden. Hee hee. I wish it was raining here. Its all sun and pollin. But its ok, cause now i can walk around bare foot, witch is good, because i don't like to wear shoes. But the pollin is not cool. Its makeing me sick, witch is why its takeing me longer to get that last chapter up. I've been comeing home from school and going straight to bed. Well, thats all for now. Enjoy!

Dark-angel206: Thank you very much for the offer to be a bata for this story. I don't have spell check, witch makes it very difficult for me. I'd like to take it but as it so happenes, this is my last chapter. But thanks again. And thank you for reading aswell. As for the Kate thing, I'm not a huge fan. One of my other readers and I had a little joke between us about the whole Kate thing, and I decided to put it in there four our own amusement. So, yeah. I hope that explaines it.

TGLORTR: Thank you for your reveiw. I know you asked to keep the story comeing, and I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter. But if i get enough request, i would be glad to make a sequel.

The Last Thing

"Baby brother! Haven't seen you here in a while" Liam explained as Charlie walked into his apartment. "I've been busy" Charlie reminded with a grin. "No kidding? You and Claire get into a fight or something?" Liam questioned in concern. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. She's just spending sometime with her kid" Charlie explained, plopping down onto his couch.

"Well thats good" Liam nodded. "Well, while you have some free time, you should go to the store. Your fridge is empty"

"Its twelve o'clock" Charlie noted. "So?" Liam questioned sarcasticly. Charlie sighed. "I'll go in the morning"

"But I'm hungrey now" Liam explained, playfully. "not my problem" Charlie replied, closeing his eyes. "Fine. I'll rember this" Liam assured, hopping up. "No you wont" Charlie corrected teasingly. He heard the door slam, and smiled to himself before slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of the phone ringing like crazy. He reached over to the endtable and fumbled around untill he found it and picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Claire questioned from the other end. Charlie glanced over at the clock. Twelve O'Clock, in the afternoon. "No, off course not. I've been up for hours" Charlie lied, holding back a yawn. "Right.." Claire muttered sarcasticly. "Are you working today?"

"No, Luv. Its Saterday" He reminded playfully. "Well, I didn't know if musitions-slash-weighters-slash- casseir-slash -bartender's worked on saterdays" She replied. "Good point. But luckly, today is my day off" He explained, hopping up off the couch and searching for something to wear.

"Well, Shan wants to watch Skyler today, so I guess its my day off too" Claire explained. "Then we should be doing something together" Charlie sugested with a grin, stugling to pull his T-shirt off while holding the phone. "Like haveing sex-" A voice, who wasn't Claire, sugested from the other end, fallowed by a voice that was Claire's saying "Shut up, Shannon"

Charlie contenuied to smile. "Well, its not a bad idea" He noted, playfully. He could imagein Claire rolling her eyes at this point, and he could hear Shannon giggling in the background. "Thats it, no more speaker phone" Claire confirmed, and pressed the button to switch over.

"Ok, so what are we actualy going to do?" Claire questioned after a moment, in witch she probly walked into another room. "What? Is sex no longer an option?" Charlie questioned playfully, contenuing to get dressed. "Not with the way your acting" Claire confirmed sarcasticly. "Alright, I'll behave" Charlie assured, grinning to himself.

"Just wait there. I'll pick you up in a little bit" He assured. "And take me where, exactly?" Claire questioned in confusion. "You'll see" He replained, teasingly. "Fine" Claire sighed, "I'll see you...when ever you get here"

"Arlight, luv. Bye"

"Bye" Claire hung up on her end and Charlie hung up on his. He sat the phone down, and now had both hands free to get dressed. Liam began banging on the door a few minutes later. "Charlie! Wake your ass up and open this door!" He insisted from the hall. Charlie sighed, and pulled the door open.

"You need to be more paitent" He noted, leaving it open for his brother to walk in. "No, you just need to get up faster" Liam corrected playfully. "I was up" Charlie explained, pulling a difforent T-shirt over his head. "I see...going some where?" Liam questioned. "Yep" Charlie answered simply. "With Claire?"

"Of course" Charlie answered with a grin. "And where are you takeing her?" Liam took a seat in on the counter. Charlie paushed for a moment. "I have no idea"

CLAIRE STOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK, arms crossed over her chest. It was extreamly bright outside, and eaverything was green. It was the first time in days where you didn't need a coat. Spring of course, and now all kinds of people wonder about her. Family's with kids, young coulples, old couples, street musictions and artest parked at their stations.

Someone leaned over and kissed her cheek. Claire blushed. "Took you long enough" She teased, turning to face him. "Sorry. I had to walk" Charlie explained with a grin. "Well...next time you should run" She sugested, playfully, her smile glowing. "I will" He assured, trying not to stare. He couldn't help it.

Claire looked him over, back in grungy jeans and a grey-ish-black T-shirt with a white button-up over it, black sandles and sun glasses. She also noticed he was holding a bag in his hand, and grew curious of what was inside. Charlie must have noticed the way she was looking at it because he held it up and explained "Lunch"

Claire smiled. The two took a seat on the grass under one of the trees and began pulling the food from the bag. "Peanutbutter" Claire noted with a grin, pulling the jar out of the bag. "Of course" Charlie grinned, opening up one of the bottles of watter. "And its extrasmooth" Claire grinned, reading the lable. "And its not imagenary" Charlie added playfully.

Claire laughed a little, and contenuied to go through the bag. They eat in silence for a little while, and Charlie despretly searched for something to talk about. his hand tapped agenst his leg, as it always did when he was nerovus. Claire smiled as she watched him think, eyes looking around behind the tented glasses.

"So, did Leo bring his friend home last night?" Charlie questioned. "Yeah, his name was Joe. He was really nice" Claire epxlained, pulling her knees up to her chest as she leaned back agenst the tree. Charlie watched her move her hand down her bare leg and rest at her ankle, and once again tried not to stare.

He made himself look away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Claire laughed. "What?" He questioned, turning back to her. "Your so adorable" She noted with a smile. Charlie's grin widened and he blushed, then looked down, trying to hide it. Claire giggled once again.

"You know, Shannon speant all of this morning interigateing me about you" She explained, playing with the strap of her sandles. "Really? What about me?" Charlie questioned curiously. "The only thing Shannon ever thinks about. Sex" Claire explained, casualy.

"Well, did you give me a good report?" Charlie asked, playfully ,scooting a little bit closer to her. Claire nodded. "I didn't say much"

"What did you say?" he asked curiously. "I'm not telling you" She confirmed. "Please?" he tilted his head to the side, playfully. "Nope" She confirmed again with a grin. "Claire, what am i going to do with you?" Charlie sighed, letting his head drop. Claire contenuied to smile, and began blushing a little.

Charlie dropped down beside her and laid himself back agenst the three. He laid his arm over Claires, witch rested across her stomach, and linked his fingers with hers. Claire snuggled agenst him and turned her head to face his. "I'm sure you'll think of something" He answered playfully. Charlie grinned before closeing the space between them with a kiss.

THE NEXT MORNING, CHARLIE WOKE UP TO A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. He sat up, confused for a moment as to where he was. He looked down, and saw Claire beside him. For a moment, he smiled down at her, watching her sleep. But the impaitent knocking soon snapped him out of his daze. He hopped out of bed, pulled on his jeans and t-shirt, and went to the door.

Shannon stood before him in the door way, and looked him up and down before greeting him with a "good morning" and a sugestive little smirk. "Morning" He moved away, blushing and trying to hide it as usual. "So, did you guys have fun yesterday?" Shan questioned, holding Skyler on her hip.

"Yeah" Charlie nodded, and dropped down on the couch. "Really? What did you do?" Shannon asked sugestivly, glanceing over at the bed room door as she took a seat in the chaire across from him, sitting Skyler on her lap. Charlie opened his mouth to answer, but was distracted when the bed room door opened and Claire walked out, wearing the white button-up shirt he'd worn yesterday. A smile crossed his face, and Shannon's.

"Morning sunshine" Sannon said with a grin. Claire rolled her eyes and dropped to the couch beside Charlie and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey" He turned to her with a grin. "Hey" She replied, and gave him a kiss. "You two better watch it or else you'll end up like me" Shannon teased, glanceing down at her stomach.

Charlie and Claire smilply smiled at each other. Shannon raised an eye brow at the two. "Your not...already, are you?" She questioned, in concern. "Huh?" Claire snapped out of her daze. "Oh, on. I'm not" She assured. "Ok, good. We don't need us both acting all crazy" Shannon explained with a sigh. Claire nodded.

A Month later...

Leo knocked on the bathroom door. "Claire? I need the bath room too" He remined, talking to a locked door. "Claire?"

"Is she still in there?" Shannon questioned, kneeling on the couch. "No, I'm just having a friendly chat with the bathroom door who I named after her" Leo replied sarcasitcly. Claire made a mimicking face and Leo knocked once again. Claire opened the door.

"Sorry" She explained, avoiding eye contact with him. "Are you ok?" He questioned in concern. Claire nodded, and tried to bursh past him. "Claire?" He insisted, holding her arm. Claire jerked back slightly and felt herself grow nosuious again. "I think I'm sick" She explained, after takeing a deep breath. Leo placed the back of his hand to her forehead and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Your not running a fever" He explained. "Thanks, mom" Claire scoffed sarcasticly. "Want me to take you to the doctors?" He offered. Claire shook her head and began to head to her bed room, the felt extreamly dizzy and stoped at the couch, holding onto the back for support. Shannon watched her in concern.

Claire changed her mind, and nodded yes.

CLIARE SAT IN THE DOCTORS OFFICE, waiting uncompfortably. Leo leaned back agenst the wall. The door opened, and the doctor came in. "Alright Claire, why are we here today?" The blond women asked, holding a klip-bard in her hands. "She's feeling nasuios, dizzy, experienceing head achs" Leo answered for her. Claire glanced over her shoulder at him. The doctor nodded and made a few notes on her chart.

"How long have you been experinceing this?" She asked. "About a week" Claire explained. "When was your last period?"

Claire looked down at her lap. "Two months ago" She explained uncomfortably. Leo looked suprised, and the doctor smiled. "Thats what I thought" she explained. Claire looked up, confused. "Congradulations, Claire. Your pregnet"

Claire lost her breath. "What?" Leo explained from the corner. Claire burried her head in her hands. "oh god..." She sighed. "This is in posible" Leo mutted, paceing back and forth.

"Well, when is the last time the two of you had sex?" The doctor questioned. The two looked up at the same time. "Oh, no..were not together" Claire explained. "Yeah. I'm gay" Leo explained nervously. "Well, then i suggest you go and have a talk with who ever you were with two months ago" The doctor sugested. Claire nodded. This was defenetly the last thing she needed.

LATER THAT DAY...

"So, how am I supose to tell him?" Claire questioned, paceing back and forth. "Why don't you call him?" Shannon sugested, getting dizzy from watching her. "And tell him over the phone?" Claire raised an eye brow.

"No. Say "Hey, Charlie. I need to talk to you" Then tell him to come over" Shannon explained insistently. "Right. Good idea" Claire said with a nod. "Should i call him now?"

Shannon nodded and Claire reached for the phone. Just as she was about to pick it up, it rang. "Hello?" Claire picked it up. "Hey"

It was Charlie. Maybe he really was psychic. "Hey" Claire replied, then covered the reciver. "its Charlie" she explained to Shannon. "duh" Shan replied and rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could come over" Charlie sugested. "Yeah. Sure" Claire replied, not knowing how to respond. "Alright, cool. I'll see you then"

"Yeah" Calire nodded, fakeing a smile, then remebering he couldn't see her and stopped. "Alright. Bye"

"Bye" She hung up the phone. "He wants me to come over" She explained to Shannon. "Well good, you can tell him there" Shannon sugested. "Right" Claire nodded. "What should I wear?"

AT CHARLIE'S APARTMENT...

Claire knocked on the door, and waited for it to open. "Hey" Charlie pulled the door open only seconds later. Claire smiled and replied "hi". Charlie moved out of the way and gestured for her to come in. Claire did so, biting her lip nervously as she wondered inside. Charlie shut the door behind her.

"I have something I wanted to talk to you about-" He began nervously. "Oh...well, me two" Claire explained. "Ok...uh, you go first" He sugested. "No, maybe you should go first"

"Ok...why don't we go at the same time?" Charlie sugested playfully. "Ok. That could work" Claire agreed with a nod. "Ok" Charlie repeated the prase for about the tenth time in the last few minutes. They both took a deep breath.

"I want you to marry me"

"I'm pregnet"

The two stared at each other in suprise. "What?" The both gasped at the same time, then laughed nervously. "Your pregnet?" Charlie questioned, a grin crossing his face. Claire nodded, biting her lip. "Thats great!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. "I'm glad you think so" Claire replied, playfully.

"Claire, I love you so much" He explained over her shoulder. Claire blushed. "I know" She replied, with a nod. He smiled, and moved back. "Ok, I'm going to repeat my questioned" He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Claire nodded, unable to talk. Charlie sighed in releif, and threw his arms around her once again, lifting her off the ground. He kissed her about fiffty times before letting her back down. Both giggling and grinning like idiots before kissing again.

That night, when Claire laid in Charlie's bed, stareing up at the cealing, listoning to him breath beside her as he slept, she thought about the island, and the first time they meet. Then the second time, when she spotted him at the bar. Everything had fallen in to place. She had been miserable with her life, and Charlie just fell into her life, and somehow managed to make everything better.

He wasn't the last thing she needed any more. Now, Charlie was the only thing she needed. Claire rolled over and laid her head on his chest, listoning to his heart beat. _This is all I'll ever need..._

Well, thats the end for this one. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed righting it. Well, leave a comment and let me know! Peace.


End file.
